going crazy on you
by ReadingsSexy
Summary: takes place after season 6. Jax is getting over Taras death. He meets a woman who is similar to him and they help each other grow. Hes battling inner demons and wants to leave samcro until a neo-nazi gang of trump supporters try to take his club down. will he find true love once again? will he defeat his inner demons? will good trump evil? Most importantly will SAMCRO stay together
1. Chapter 1

Jax is getting out of prison today. He is leaving along with his friend in SAMCRO, Juice. He has been mourning the loss of his widow, Tara for months now. He feels a bitter sadness and a sorrow so heavy it weighs down on him and burdens him that he can't take it anymore. He wants to escape and become a better person. He wants a better life for his sons and to have a new start. He needs to get out of Charming, or so he thought…

Gemma is outside the prison to pick Jax up. He greets his mother with a big hug and a pat on the back. His gang is waiting back at the clubhouse to welcome their fearless leader back. They exchange few words on the drive to the club. Jax gets out of the car upon his arrival and his gang is there on motorcycles and they have news for Jax. Tig greets Jax first and they embrace in a friendly hug.

"Its good to see you out man we missed ya!" Tig says with a smile.

"Good to be out of prison," Jax says sounding hopeful.

Juice comes up to the clubhouse and his ride drops him off and leaves.

"Good to be back! Finally freedom!" Juice says enthusiastically as he hugs Bobby.

"We need to have a meeting but I'm glad to have you both here," Bobby says with a concerning look on his face.

They sit down at the table at the club house and Jax bangs his gavel to come to order.

"I need to say something before Bobby shares what's on his mind. I have been considering doing something for me, to get a new start. I want to possibly leave SAMCRO in the near future to get a better life for my sons. I don't know exactly when but I will be picking a new leader if I do leave," Jax says with a deep sigh.

"If you leave we're going to manage even though we won't be the same as we are now but if it has to be that way, I understand where you're coming from. I have to respect your choice and the rest of the gang will probably share my feelings," Bobby says with a pat on Jax's back.

"Of course we will accept it. What did we miss while we were gone?" Juice asks with curiosity.

"There's a new gang in the next town over. They are fucking with the Mayans, causing chaos and destruction since Trump won the election. They aren't going to stop and its only a matter of time before they reach Charming. Think of your children Jax. We need to put a stop to them. We let Zobel get out of our sight once and regretted it ever since. We need to bring justice to the good people of our state," Bobby says with a determined glance at Jax.

Jax stands up and paces around the room. He is looking pissed and he cracks his knuckles, then punches his fists down on the table.

"I don't want to start something unless they fuck with us but we need to put this to a vote. We should go with a unanimous vote on this one. Anyone who wants to take them down say aye," Jax says decidedly.

They all vote and they all come up with a unanimous agreement. They all vote to take these fuckers down.

"Ok we will start planning tomorrow. We take down these Nazis. We become their worst nightmare!" Jax proclaims with fierce determination.

They all toast to taking down the nazi gang and they take a shot of whiskey. Little does Jax know, he is soon to become a hero and meet the girl of his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Jax is out late and on a bike ride alone contemplating his thoughts. He has flashbacks of the past moments with his deceased best friend, Opie. He thinks of his wedding with his dead widow Tara. He doesn't give into the tears that want to come out. He is driving back from his father, John Teller's grave. He is still wearing his wedding ring. He passes an alley and he hears a scream. He stops immediately and drop the bike down really fast as well as his helmet. He runs over to see what the commotion is about with his gun in his back pocket. He sees a woman being restrained and tied up by a big burly and muscly man who has his face covered with a mask with only eyeholes and a mouthhole. Jax has no idea who he is but the guy has a knife. He pulls out his gun and starts pistol-whipping the guy. The girl has her dress ripped up really badly and a missing shoe. She also has cuts and bruises. Jax punches the guy and he yelps in pain.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Jax yells to the guy who is now bruised and bloodied up really badly.

"I was gonna fuck her until you came but you should've stayed out of it," the mysterious masked man says gruffly as he backs off and starts stepping backwards, his eyes not leaving Jax for one second.

Jax holds his gun up and points it at the guys face.

"I'll be seeing you again but for now I'll leave. Watch your back," the masked man says with anger.

"I'll kill you if I see you again!" Jax seethes.

The guy waves a goodbye gesture and runs away as fast as he possibly can. Jax aims his gun and fires but its too late the masked man is too far away.

"Are you ok? Please tell me you are," Jax says concerned and with a look of pity in his eyes.

"Ya I am but can you please get me out of here?" she asks with a hopeful glint in her eye.

"Yes I can take you back to my clubhouse we have a good nurse," Jax says picking her up and holding her close.

"I'll go with you I trust SAMCRO," she says mustering up a tiny smile.

"Good you'll be safe with me. You have my word," Jax says with a smirk. He guides her to his bike and after he sits down, she climbs on after and puts her arms tightly around Jax.

Cut to:

They are back at the clubhouse. Gemma comes rushing out since she saw inside from the window that Jax arrived with a bloodied and bruised mysterious girl.

"Oh my god what happened whats going on Jax?" Gemma asks with a look of pity.

"We're fine I saved her from this guy. Didn't get a good look at him he had a mask. I fired shots and he ran away too fast so the bullets missed.." he trails off with worry in his voice.

"Ok honey whats your name?" Gemma asks.

"My name is Mikaila. I will explain what happened if you can help get me inside and cleaned up first," she says.

Minutes later her wounds are stitched up and covered with white gauze. The rest of the gang knows now who Mikaila is and they are all trying to find out what her story is.

"Please give her some space, guys. We'll have a meeting later," Jax says in a demanding voice.

"Take care and get better," Tig says.

"Ya get better and hang in there," Bobby says.

They leave and only Gemma and Jax remain in the room with Mikaila.

"I was walking to get my car fixed because it broke down on the side of the road. I was going home and this big guy attacked me. His tattoo on his right shoulder is of the numbers '14-88' I think he's in an Aryan gang. He said he was going to rape and beat me then leave me to die," She says on the verge of tears now.

"Baby, you must have been so scared. I'm sorry. I was attacked by an Aryan gang member and raped repeatedly. I knew who he was later by his tattoo of a swastika," Gemma says with sorrow in her tone.

"I will find this guy and kill him. You shouldn't have had to go through this. I am not letting you out of my sight. You can stay here tonight, and as long as you want to," Jax says as he holds her hand in his.

"I will stay as long as I don't have to be alone. I may as well stay here I don't have much to go home too," Mikaila says with tears forming in her eyes.

"Stay as long as you want to hun. If you need me I'll be here, just ask for Gemma," she says as Mikaila brings Gemma in for a hug.

Gemma leaves the room and Jax kneels down before Mikaila.

"If you want to stay with me in my room I only have one bed. I will let you have it and I'll sleep on a sleeping bag on the floor," Jax says sincerely.

"Ok but you don't have to stay on the floor. As long as you give me my space I don't want to kick you off of your bed," Mikaila says as reaches out to hold Jax's hand again.

"Lets go. I'll let you have a shower first and my mom will have some clothes for you to change into," Jax says as he entwines his fingers in hers.

"I have a question. I don't want you to get upset though. What happened to that guy? The one that raped and attacked Gemma from that Aryan gang?" Mikaila asks full of concern.

"He died. I put a bullet to his head. The gun had a silencer. He died on impact after several shots instantly collapsing," Jax says.

"You can trust me. I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me," Mikaila says as she holds out her pinkie to swear on it.

Jax obliges to her gesture and smiles. He likes her a lot already. She has feelings for him too. She considered him her savior and light.

"You can trust me too. I am trying to be a better guy now. I have two sons, Able and Thomas. I had Able with my ex wife Wendy. She's still around but not very involved in his life. I had Thomas with my widow, Tara. It's a long story," Jax says with a deep sigh.

"What happened? I would love to meet them. I love kids!" she says with a hopeful tone.

"You can but just not yet. And Tara was murdered. A gang member killed her. My mother told me. She got home saw a man sneaking away from the house he was in the Lin Triad gang. He disappeared. Tara was there dead on the floor. Juice confirmed her story and a police officer showed up too. He was shot and killed by the same guy. Can't find him anywhere yet but when I do I will kill him," Jax says with a tear streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry I hope you find him to get your retribution. I'm sure your widow Tara was a lovely woman. She was lucky to have you. She would want for you to be happy," Mikaila says trying to lighten the mood.

"She was amazing! I've been alone ever since. I haven't connected with any woman ever since. But now.." Jax trails off.

"I don't know what to say but I would really like to talk more tomorrow," Mikaila says changing the subject.

"Alright, that's fair. Lets get you cleaned up," Jax says all smiles.

They get ready for bed. They sleep side by side, but they sleep a slight distance apart. Jax falls asleep soon after he notices Mikaila has passed out fast asleep. He has a smile on his face, so does Mikaila.


	3. Chapter 3

There's a meeting at the clubhouse about a Trump rally in Charming.

"I want to address the issue here that we have to infiltrate from within," Jax says boldly.

"Tomorrow there's a rally here in Charming. I say we go," Tig remarks.

Jax is no longer sitting down; he walks over to the window.

"I think we should dress differently though. Not let them know we are SAMCRO. Sure some people will know but they won't be able to prove it if we don't dress with our affiliation," Bobby suggests.

"That's true. We need to blend in. That's what we'll do," Jax agrees.

"Let's do it then," Juice agrees.

"All in favor?" Jax asks.

They all raise their hands.

"Its official then," Jax says as he makes his way back to the table and bangs his gavel down.

There's a knock on the door.

"Come in," Jax says.

Mikaila enters with a smile. She's wearing a black dress and she looks stunning. Its Gemma's dress but Jax loves it way more on Mikaila.

"Meeting over," Jax says with a wave of dismissal to the gang.

Tig goes over to Jax and whispers in his ear, "You gonna get some?" he asks sarcastically.

"Not yet, just give it time," Jax says back.

They all leave and only Jax and Mikaila remain. Bobby closes the door behind him.

"So it's just the two of us now," Mikaila says mischievously.

"Yes just us. We are going to go to the Trump rally tomorrow," Jax says sounding so sure of himself.

"Why though? What do you plan to do?" Mikaila asks.

"We will blend in and see what his supporters are all about. Y'know, try to find neo-Nazis from that gang, follow them maybe," Jax says.

"Ok but be careful. Promise me," Mikaila says sounding concerned.

"We will. You wanted to talk?" Jax asks.

"Yeah I do. I have a story to share. I wanted to tell you more about me," Mikaila says.

"I'm all ears. Tell me anything," Jax says not breaking his smile.

"I went to a Trump protest earlier this year. I went with a friend. These Nazis threw stuff at us. Called us names. Called us dykes. Made us feel like we were horrible people. Needless to say she was traumatized. I guess I get freaked out whenever I see a skinhead," she says with sadness in her eyes.

"That sounds horrible. I really don't know what to say except that is so cowardly of those hateful bastards," Jax says clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I have to add also that the girl I was with was my girlfriend at the time. I am bisexual. I've mainly been with women but I'm attracted to guys too and I'm no longer ashamed of it I love who I am," she says with pride in her voice.

"That's great and you should be. You're really beautiful. And I really like you," Jax says as he pours himself a glass of whiskey. He takes out a glass to Mikaila but she shakes her head no.

"I am sober now. Straightedge. And if you were going to ask I haven't had a threesome even though I'm bisexual," she says with a smirk.

"I have had a few back in the day. I was a douche honestly I cheated even. I slept with a bunch of girls. I regret it, the cheating. And I don't care about meaningless sex anymore. I want it to mean something," Jax says convincingly.

"I believe you. I don't want to rush things. I'm also not ready for a relationship anytime really soon. I would have a threesome though I suppose," she says sounding amused.

"I support you being whatever sexuality you want to be. And just to put it out there, friends with benefits can be great. Threesomes can be good too. Let's take things slow. I want to be with you but I'm not emotionally there yet to commit," Jax says with a wink in a sly voice.

"I completely agree. I want to feel beautiful and desired and to also make a connection with someone. I'm new to dating guys but I know I like you. Let's just keep it casual for now," she says as she sits on Jax's lap as she puts her arms around his shoulders.

"I'll never make you do anything that you don't want to do. That's a promise," he says as they interlock their fingers together.

"Good. I know this sounds bold but right now I want you to kiss me. On the lips," She says biting her lower lip.

Jax kisses her passionately and hard. She kisses him back softly and without hesitation. They pull back and smile at each other.

"I don't want to spoil the moment but I have some things I need to take care of before tomorrow," he says with disappointment in his tone.

Mikaila gets up and starts walking away. 

"I'll manage somehow. I'll miss you though," she says with a wink.

The next day at the rally. Jax and the gang are near the back of the room. They are dressed casually in jeans and plain shirts with boots. They don't have their guns but they are ready for whatever comes next. Trump is speaking about making America great again and blah blah blah. None of the gang buys into any of it. Trump eventually stops speaking and is led away by his bodyguards.

"That man is an idiot. A blubbering idiot," Juice says under his breath.

"I know. I hate him," Bobby agrees.

A group of white guys next to the SAMCRO gang start talking about how they think Trump is a real leader in the white house. Another guy mentions how much he hates black people and gays. Juice takes personal offense and speaks up.

"I understand why there are conservatives but I can't believe there's still this kind of attitude in the world about black people," Juice says harshly.

"Look at this guy he looks like a half breed and he talks like a faggot too," one guy says with a snicker.

"Let's take this outside," Jax says menacingly.

"I know you," another guy remarks.

"Excuse me who the hell are you?" Jax asks sounding confused.

"My pal saw you the other day. You and your little girlfriend," he says with a hiss completely ignoring Jax's question.

"Outside. Now!" Jax says angrily.

They all start making their way outside to where there are not many people around. Jax throws the first punch. The other guy falls down and gets back up and tries to punch Jax back. Jax blocks his punch easily. The rest of SAMCRO starts punching the other guys. They get into a brawl. The police show up. They are taken to the local jail but released on bail.


	4. Chapter 4

The gang is at the shop working on motorcycles and talking. Wayne Uncer suddenly appears.

"Hi Jax, hi guys. Can we talk in private please?" Wayne asks.

"Sure whatever you say," Jax says.

They walk over to sit down alone. Jax is genuinely curious.

"I know your club had the right intentions yesterday and I know you shouldn't have gone to jail for it. We both know you did what you thought was right," Wayne proclaims.

"He was saying racist things about Juice and then he was saying how he knew who beat up and almost raped that girl Mikaila," Jax says sounding stubborn.

"Look Jax, I have some valuable information for you. I know where you can find that guy and his club," Wayne says as he takes out a pad of paper and a pen.

He writes down an address and hands it over to Jax. He takes it and puts it in his pocket.

"Is there any catch? Or can I just say thank you and continue with my day?" Jax asks standing up.

"No catch just don't do anything crazy ok? Please," Wayne asks.

"You got it," Jax replies as he walks away.

"What was that about, Jax?" Bobby asks concerned.

Once Jax is sure that no one is listening to them he tells the guys he knows where those Nazis live.

"We need to go there tonight. Soon. Come on," Juice says with determination.

"Ok we will. 8 o' clock," Jax says making it official.

The gang rides over to the club's headquarters at 8 and they arrive shortly after 830. Its dark out and they make their way to the door of the club which is open slightly. They can hear the skinheads talking inside. Demanding white power and saying how much they want to take down the spics and the niggers in charming and the faggots. Jax has his gun out contemplating whether or not he should charge in and attack. Before he does though they all hear the leader of the gang start speaking about Zobel.

"We know Zobel is the guy to take charge and lead us. Now that he's back we need to get him to take the lead," the mysterious Nazi leader proclaims.

"We need to give him a call soon. Or we can just go over to where he is," another Nazi remarks.

"We will meet up with him tomorrow. Just let me call him," the leader says. He dials his cell phone and Zobel answers on the second ring.

"Hello? What do I owe the pleasure?" Zobel asks on speakerphone.

"Hey Zobel, its Matt. We need to meet up. Are you still at 10 park and lane?"

"Yes. When can I expect you?" Zobel asks.

"Tomorrow night good?"

"Sure see you then," Zobel answers before hanging up.

The gang backs away not even bothering to anything else they have to say. They get on their bikes after walking back to them and they plan their next move.

"I will kill him. We have our guns locked and loaded. We know where that fucker is let's go!" Jax commands SAMCRO.

"Let's do it!" Juice answers.

They drive to where Zobel is hiding out incognito. He has a new place and his secret location is finally revealed. Jax is out for blood he wants to kill him so bad. They arrive shortly after in only 10 minutes. The house is half dark with some light on downstairs. They park their bikes far enough away to not be seen or heard but close enough to be able to make a quick run for it. There aren't many other houses in the neighborhood and the lights are off at all of them. They go up to the door and bust it down. Jax goes in first and Zobel is there in the kitchen and he has a knife. Jax fires a warning shot.

"How did you find me?" Zobel asks sounding pissed off.

"I heard from someone. I have my ways. You know why I'm here. Retribution," Jax says seething.

"You've been waiting a long time, huh? I've been back only shortly. Now tell me how you found me and what you want," Zobel replies viciously and snarling.

"I heard from your skinhead friends. I want you buried 10 feet underground" Jax says pissed.

"If you kill me they will come after you and they will find you then they will kill you," Zobel says with genuine fear as he reaches in a drawer for his gun.

He's too slow though and Jax is much faster. He shoots a bullet into Zobel's head, another into his right leg, and another into his heart. Zobel collapses and instantly dies. He stops breathing. The gang stares wide-eyed and pleased with Jax's kill shots. They don't know what to do next. Jax does though.  
He calls a number and the recipient answers right away.

"Hello you've reached the cleaner," the cleaner says sounding amused.

"It's Jackson Teller. You helped SAMCRO out before with a dead body. The body of a caregiver of my grandfathers," Jax says hoping he will remember.

"Yes I remember you. Another dead body I'm guessing?" the cleaner asks in a monotone voice.

"Yes the address is 10 park and lane," Jax replies.

"Ok I'll be there as soon as I can," the cleaner says as he hangs up.

20 minutes go by and the cleaner shows up. Jax is ready to get this over with and so is the rest of the gang.

"Ok I need $10,000 up front," the cleaner says.

"Sure here it is," Jax replies as he hands the money over to the cleaner.

The cleaner goes off to work and he comes up almost an hour later. He dismembered the body and buried it in a crawlspace.

"My work is done. Call me if you ever need me again," the cleaner says nonchalantly.

He leaves and the gang is left there when Jax gets a call from Gemma.

"Hey mom I'll be back soon," Jax says sounding calm.

"What's going on Jax? Might as well tell me I'll find out anyway," Gemma responds.

"Okay you are right. We killed Zobel," Jax says hoping Gemma will be glad.

"I don't know how you did any of this but I'm relieved except also I'm confused," Gemma says trying to keep her cool.

"We found him and he's gone and it's over," Jax says sounding content.

"Get home as soon as you can. I worry about you," Gemma replies concerned.

Jax hangs up the phone and he leaves the house, the gang following behind him.

"No one else knows ok it's between us," Jax tells them.

"No one will know," Juice says.

"We can't get caught," Bobby observes.

"I'll keep this secret," Tig swears.

They bike back to the club and Jax tells his kids goodnight before going to bed. He sees Gemma but they don't exchange pleasantries. Mikaila is already asleep. Jax is looking through old photographs. Ones with Tara and with his sons, also pictures of his best friend Opie and even his father, John Teller. He thinks of all the things that could have been. He falls asleep with tears in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Early the next day Mikaila is at the clubhouse bar early and she is writing, waiting for Jax to wake up. Not many other people are around, not even Gemma or anyone in SAMCRO. Lyla comes down though still dress in her robe and she walks over to Mikaila and sits down at the bar.

"Hey, I'm Lyla. How are you?"

"I'm Mikaila, nice to meet you. I'm here because of Jax," Mikaila says smiling.

"I know who you are, no worries," Lyla says.

Lyla smiles back at Mikaila. Lyla pours a cup of coffee and offers one to Mikaila.

"I haven't told Jax this yet but I want to say something. If you want to hear me out," Mikaila says as she bites her lip and sips more of her coffee. Lyla nods her head and smiles.

"Sure, I'm all ears," Lyla says supportively.

"Well you don't know my story of why I came here, right maybe that Jax saved me but there's something else.." she pauses and waits to see if Lyla will say anything.

"I know about it not all of the details. You're okay though, right?"

"Yeah I'm better now thanks to Jax. I was out that night not only because my car broke down but because I was looking for a new place to live. My roommate moved out and I was looking for a new one at a cheaper place so I could afford the rent. Well I know you're a pornstar and I need some employment after losing my job. I was thinking maybe I could help you," Mikaila says with growing anticipation at what will happen next.

"I can definitely help you out. But you have to be sure. This isn't an easy decision to make and it isn't easy to pursue and keep on doing. It's not for just anyone. You're gorgeous but do you think you can handle it? Does Jax know?" Lyla asks with passion.

Mikaila finishes her cup of coffee and takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. Lyla puts her hand on top of Mikaila's to calm her down. Mikaila smiles at her.

"He doesn't know yet except I don't think he would be supportive. I'm not going to let any man control me. No one can. I need to make money and get back on my feet. Jax can't help me forever," Mikaila says with hope that Lyla will know what to do next.

"I can hook you up with a job. I think you should just take a few days to think about it first. Maybe you can work with a director on set and not have actual roles. I could talk to the right people for you and pull some strings. If you want me to do that," Lyla says with enthusiasm.

"Definitely. I'll think about that too. Thanks so much for the advice. It really helped," Mikaila replies as she gets up to hug Lyla.

"You and Jax are good together. I can see it. Are you ready for the party today?"

"Wait we aren't together. And the reunion party with that SAMCRO member Chibs?" Mikaila replies confused.

"Yes that party and I thought you were. It won't be long though. I see the way he looks at you. I remember how my ex always looked at me. I miss him," Lyla says in a very sad and somber tone of voice.

"I'm sorry. Do you mind me asking what happened?"

"He died. In prison. He was there for something so outrageous. Anyways long story short there was a cop there who had a hit on SAMCRO and the unfortunate member who was killed was Opie. Jax watched him die," Lyla says holding back tears.

Mikaila embraces her again and Lyla cries on her shoulder.

"I am so sorry I can't believe it. Jax's best friend. I feel so bad for the both of you," Mikaila says emotionally.

"Thank you for the talk. I think I need alone time now though," Lyla sobs as she breaks away from Mikaila's embrace.

"I understand and I hope we can be friends. Feel better soon."

Lyla walks away and she turns back and smiles. After she's gone Gemma comes in the room soon after. She sits down on the other side of the counter at the bar. She smiles at Mikaila until she breaks the silence.

"You're up early. Jax will be in soon I think. Is everything alright?" Gemma asks.

"Yes I'm fine. And I was just talking to Lyla," Mikaila says.

"Yeah Lyla shes great. What did you talk about?" Gemma asks concerned.

"Just about me possibly getting a job here," Mikaila proclaims sounding a little worried. Gemma pours herself some coffee. 

"You really want to do that? You mean a job as an adult actress?" she says with her eyebrows raised and head cocked to the side.

"Maybe not sure yet but I know I should tell Jax," she says with trepidation.

"You should. But it's your choice. Just make sure you know what you're getting yourself into. Do you want anything hun?" Gemma asks concerned.

"No thanks I'm good. Just going to wait for Jax," Mikaila says with a smile.

"Sure I'll be in my office if there's anything else or if you need me," Gemma says walking away.

Mikaila decides to leave and go back into Jax's room. He's in the shower and she knocks lightly on the bathroom door. She can see his back tattoo from inside the shower and behind the clear shower curtain. Jax opens the shower curtain and motions for her to come in with a smile and his pointer finger in a 'come here' motion. She goes up to him and they kiss each other deeply and passionately.

"Do you want to join me?" Jax asks in a seductive voice.

"Yes, I would," Mikaila smiles slyly as she kisses Jax again. She removes her lingerie and Jax helps her into the shower.

"You're so beautiful," Jax proclaims as he pulls her in for a hug. They kiss again with tongue romantically and passionately.

"I like you a lot," Mikaila replies confidently.

"I like you more," Jax says so sure of himself.

Jax entwines his fingers with hers and she leans her head on his chest as he runs his fingers through her hair. He kisses the top of her head. They clean each other up. They take a fairly quick shower. After they finish Jax rubs some lotion on Mikaila. 

"I guess you could say I'm still in the mood. Now we can either get dressed or go get something to eat for breakfast or do something more fun," Mikaila says her voice oozing seduction.

"I like how you think and I am always up for it," Jax smiles as he goes to lie down on the bed. 

Mikaila lays down beside him with her head on her hand. She looks into Jax's eyes and he stares back at her.

"Okay Jax, what do you want to do to me first?"

"I want to eat you for breakfast, if that's alright with you," Jax says with a smile and in a sexy way.

She nods her head up and down vigorously. Jax sits up and turns on some music. The song playing is Bad Romance. Mikaila spreads her legs wide and Jax leans down to devour his meal. She relaxes and gives herself over to this amazing man completely. He tells her how beautiful she is. She smiles down at him as he looks up at her with his face in between her thighs kissing them. He moves to her pussy with his tongue and starts licking her slower, then faster. She rolls her head back in pleasure and starts moaning. Jax starts using fingers one, then two. He teases her with his tongue until she begs for more from him. He wants her to give it up and to give it her all and to release everything. Jax is so turned on and horny and he's hoping that he's making Mikaila feel the same way. She is lost in ecstasy. She is curling her toes and pulling his hair. He finally gets to her clit and licks it gently at first. He is really enjoying himself and he hopes that she is as well. She starts to cum soon after and reaches full climax. Jax finishes and his face meets hers and they kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Jax and Mikaila are now downstairs having breakfast. They are starting to really fall for each other. Mikaila is really liking what she sees in Jax so far and how much he cares about her. How he loves giving her pleasure and making her happy and having her happiness and pleasure come before his. She wants him to know she cares about him a lot and that she's there for him no matter what.

"That was great but are you ready for the party tonight?" Jax asks.

"Sure I will return the favor later too if you want," Mikaila says.

"Alright sure that's great. I can't wait babe," he reaches out for her hand. They are eating pancakes and drinking coffee.

"I hope Chibs likes me. He was in Ireland visiting his daughter? Wow that's so far!" Mikaila proclaims with astonishment.

"He's great, he has a bit of a rather thick accent except hes a great guy. Hes divorced but a happy person usually unless someone messes with him," Jax says.

"That's fine. I can't wait for the party. What should I do to help setup for it?" Mikaila asks.

"Sure if you want but you really should just sit back and relax," Jax says with a wink.

They finish eating and Jax washes the dishes. He makes his way to Gemma's office after saying bye to Mikaila. Gemma is at her computer typing something up and she notices Jax. She motions for him to sit down.

"So after yesterday and what you told me should I be worried?" Gemma asks sounding very concerned.

"No mom, it's fine. They won't be able to trace it back to me or the club," Jax reassures her.

"I have to worry. I'm a mom, it's my job," Gemma says.

"It's taken care of. You can ask me whatever you want to but just know we are safe and everything is good," Jax replies in a calm and even tone.

Gemma nods her head and goes back to what she was working on. Jax leaves and sees that they are setting up for the party. Chibs is due to show up any minute now. Jax goes back out to the clubhouse and he sees Chibs. They hug and exchange pleasantries. Tig and Juice are also there.

"Hey man we missed ya!" Jax says happily.

"You too my brother!" Chibs says full of vigor. They shake hands and sit down at the clubhouse table.

"Here's a quick recap of what has happened since you've been gone. There's a new gang in the next town. Neo-nazis. We are going to take them all down. Even if it's one by one we are going to make it our mission to destroy them. Also, we killed Zobel," Jax says in a gruff voice.

"Jackson! What how did you find Zobel?!" Chibs asks with curiosity.

"Doesn't matter. The important thing is we did and we took care of it and covered it up. It's done," Jax replies in an even tone.

"Alright but this can't be traced back to the club?" Chibs asks with genuine interest.

"No, we're all going to be anonymous," Bobby says before Jax can get a word in. 

"So do you want to keep contemplating on the past or do you want to have your party? Juice asks.

"Sure let's party and drink!" Chibs says with an excited tone.

They make their way to the bar and everyone shouts 'surprise!' Chibs puts on a fake surprise face. There's decorations hung up and a sign that says: 'welcome back Chibs!' Everyone says hi to Chibs. Mikaila, Lyla, Gemma, and the rest of the girls and the club are there standing in front of a table full of food. There's some of Chibs favorite Irish food, especially meat and some of his favorite desserts. Everyone starts making their plates after Chibs does the honor of going first. They all sit down soon after. Even Jax's sons, Abel and Thomas are there as well.

"This is Mikaila, she's new here. Shes really great though," Jax tells Chibs with a big smile. Chibs is smiling too and so is Mikaila.

"It's very nice to meet you Mikaila, I just got back from Ireland," Chibs says happily.

"It's very nice to meet you as well Chibs," she says with a smile.

They eat their food and go back for seconds and then for some dessert. Everyone drinks a lot of beer and wine too. After they are all full and completely done, the club and the girls go their separate ways. Jax and Mikaila stay together though and go back to Jax's room. They fall down on the bed. Jax has been drinking but not Mikaila.

"So there's something I want to tell you," Mikaila says.

"Go ahead babe. What is it?" Jax asks earnestly.

"I talked to Lyla this morning and we talked about me possibly having a career in her porn company," Mikaila says with slight worry in her voice.

Jax sits up and his eyes go wide with complete and utter shock.

"You can't do that, I mean you shouldn't do that. Why would this come up was this Lyla's idea?" Jax asks worried.

"No it was mine I need a job. I need something ok I'm desperate. Don't blame her she's great," Mikaila says getting worked up.

"You want to do this why? You could've asked me. And I could find you something if you really wanted. I just want you here though you don't have to work if you're with me," Jax says.

"I know but I lost my other job I am about to get thrown out of my apartment. I needed something to fall back on," she says earnestly in hopes that Jax will understand where she is coming from.

Jax stands up and paces back and forth across the room while he's running his hands through his hair in frustration while he's working up the courage to say something.

"I just don't want you to ok? I can't ultimately stop you but I strongly suggest you don't. You don't need to be around that and that environment. Lyla is doing it even though I don't think it's the best option she has but please just hear me out. You shouldn't do it because it will change you. I saw it happen with Lyla and Opie," Jax says with concern and anguish in his tone.

Mikaila sits up and goes to the end of the bed and reaches her hands out to cup Jax's face. She kisses him.

"I know and it's up to me in the end. I just don't know what else would I do?" Mikaila asks with genuine curiosity.

"You can watch my kids sometimes and just be there for me as a support system. You can just be you. Be here for my family and I," Jax replies with hopeful determination.

"Alright but I need more than that. Do you have any ideas? I need a career again, something of my own. I had crappy jobs before and no real experience, let alone any college experience," Mikaila says sounding defeated. Jax sits down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"You can work alongside my mom. Work on paperwork for repairs and other car issues. For now until we find you something better. Just think of your true passions and I will help you work something out," Jax says hoping she will listen to him and hear him out.

"Sounds good. I really like fashion. I love makeup. I love photography," she replies with passion.

"That's a good start," Jax says with a wink and they hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Both Jax and Mikaila fell asleep early in each other's arms and they both wake up happy and smiling. Jax kisses Mikaila on the forehead. He turns the radio on and gets up from the bed. The song playing is Dream On by Aerosmith.

"What are we going to do today, Jax?" Mikaila asks joyfully as she sits up. She's wearing black lingerie and Jax is shirtless he is already getting dressed.

"I want you to properly meet both of my sons, Thomas and Abel, if that's good with you," Jax says as he puts on his pants and a button up striped shirt that's red and black.

"I would love to! I want them to like me and I hope they do," Mikaila is happy and changing into a dress when Jax comes over to her and reassures her. 

"It's going to be fine. They will see just how great you are. You're always good to me and sweet. They'll see that and they'll love you," he's saying as he kisses her on the lips. A slow and sweet kiss.

Mikaila returns the kiss and she puts her high heels on. They walk hand in hand down to breakfast. Abel and Thomas are already eating their breakfast and Gemma is feeding them. There's cereal, applesauce, waffles, and oatmeal. Gemma sees Jax and Mikaila come in and smiles up at them.

"Good to see you up Jax, and good to see Mikaila join us too," says Gemma as she pours herself some coffee.

Jax and Mikaila sit down across from Abel and Thomas. Abel smiles at them and Thomas is busy with his cheerios.

"That's great mom. We are hoping to spend some time today with the boys," Jax proclaims as he starts preparing his breakfast.

"I'm going to get some stuff done in the office. I hope you two have a good day," Gemma replies as she gets up and kisses both of her grandsons before leaving.

Thomas looks up at Mikaila and ways at her and says: "Hi".

"This is Mikaila, Thomas, she's daddy's new friend and she's going to be here for awhile. Do you want to do something fun today with us?" Jax asks in a hopeful tone.

Thomas just smiles and nods his head and Abel is playing with his food. Mikaila smiles back at Thomas.

"It's good to meet you Thomas, and you too Abel," she says all smiles as Thomas gets up and goes around the table to hug her. 

"Isn't that cute? He sure is something, isn't he?" Jax asks sounding pleased. He kisses Thomas on the head. His phone rings. He looks down at the caller ID screen and realizes it's Chibs calling.

He answers his cell and stands up to take it in the other room.

"I know where Tara's killer is Jackie boy. His name is Chris Dun of the Lin Triad gang. We are going to find him and take him down. What do you say?" Chibs is sounding hopeful and Jax breathes a deep sigh of relief. He looks behind him to make sure no one is listening or nearby.

"I'll meet you at the club house in 5 ok? This better be the truth," Jax says as he ends the call.

He walks back into the kitchen and notices Mikaila and Thomas are playing a game of peek-a-boo. He smiles and he's not ready to leave them just yet even though he knows he has to.

"I'm sorry I have to say this but I have business to take care of. Would you mind watching the boys for me?" Jax is hoping she is not going to ask him any questions.

She just smiles and nods her head and hugs him. She's glad to have found a family. A home. She just wants this man that she cares about so deeply to be safe.

"Go. I'll be here. I would love to watch them for you!" she proclaims with joy.

Jax smiles and leaves. He meets Chibs minutes later. They know what has to be done. They get on their bikes and he follows Chibs to their destination. Soon after they arrive in Chinatown and they are at Chris's headquarters. He doesn't take notice of them. Jax and Chibs decide to wait awhile nearby with Chris in sight. Chris leaves the building and locks the door up a couple hours later. Jax and Chibs are ready to make their next move. Chris gets into his car and drives off as Chibs and Jax get on their bikes and follow him. They soon arrive at Chris's house they presume. Chibs knocks him out on the head with his gun.

Later Chris wakes up groggy and not sure where he is not remembering what happened. He is tied up his hands are pulled taut with rope to a chair behind his back and a bandanna is tied around his mouth. His legs are also tied. Jax meets him eye to eye and he attempts to scream but the sounds are easily muffled by the bandanna.

"You are probably wondering why you are here.." Jax pauses as he shows off his knife, sharpening it and running it across Chris's shirtless chest. He removes the bandanna and Chris is shaking.

"Why am I here and what is going on?!" Chris asks Jax alarmed and in agony.

Jax picks up a machete and he looks at it in the light to give Chris a better look.

"I'm doing this for retribution for my wife Tara. My wife that you killed," Jax seethes in anger.

Chris starts to break down and whimper. He tries to loosen and escape the ropes that have tied him down. Jax moves his machete closer to Chris's face.

"Please don't I don't know who killed your wife but I didn't do it," Chris begs and pleads for mercy.

"You did. You have to pay. This has to end right here, right now," Jax says as he brings the machete down to slice at Chris's chest. He cries in pain. Chibs puts the bandanna back on around his mouth and ties it tight.

Jax slices into his skin and blood gushes out. It keeps running down and it won't stop. He cuts him some more. He starts to chop him up. He hears Chris's cries of help and ignores him. Chibs leaves the room so Jax can have some privacy with his kill. He doesn't flinch, his expression doesn't waver. He has no sympathy for this man who he believes took his wife's life. He is remorseless and he wants to prolong this monster's suffering. Hours later he finishes with his kill and he burns the body up. The body is driven out to an abandoned construction area. Jax digs a hole in silence. He buries the leftover remains of the body and covers his trail. Chibs and Jax make it back to the clubhouse that night. There's a great deal of relief that Jax has now after carrying out this act of retribution.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Jax is planning to go on a motorcycle ride and hit the gym. He has given Mikaila money to go buy new clothes and other necessities she needs because her birthday is coming up and he wants her to go buy things that will make her happy. She goes to the mall and buys new dresses, low cut tops, a lot of black clothes, lingerie, shoes, and leather pants and skirts. She stops into Starbucks after she finishes her shopping. She gets a cinnamon latte and goes to sit down. She's reading a book and enjoying her drink when a familiar voice speaks.

"Hey I haven't seen you in awhile. Mikaila, right? I'm Sarah," she says as she sits down across from Mikaila with her coffee.

Sarah is wearing a leather jacket, stiletto heels, and a red dress with red nails to match. She's tattooed and brunette just like Mikaila.

"Yeah I remember you we were in that writing class together last year," Mikaila says as she reaches out to shake Sarah's hand.

"I wish we would've gotten to see each other after graduation but it's great to see you now," Sarah proclaims as she drinks her coffee.

They smile at each other and Mikaila looks to the window to avoid the awkward silence that follows.

"What has been going on in your life lately?" Mikaila asks as she puts her book away into her purse.

Sarah is reapplying her red lipstick and she smiles at Mikaila.

"Got a job as a freelance editor for the local paper and started some photography work part-time, how about you?" Sarah asks with genuine curiosity.

Mikaila finishes her coffee and clears her throat. She's nervous about measuring up to Sarah's standards.

"Fine. Except I lost my job and my place. I met a great guy though. Nothing serious as of yet," she says shyly.

"Look its okay you'll get back on your feet again. And I bet you want it to be more than friendship," Sarah responds as she takes another gulp of her drink.

Mikaila throws her cup away and comes back to sit down at the table.

"I do and I hope it can be that over time. His name is Jax you may know him," Mikaila asks but secretly hoping Sarah doesn't have history with Jax.

"I don't but I've heard of him he's in Samcro. He is lucky to have you though. You know what the next round is on me I'll be right back," Sarah says rather rushed as she gets up to quickly retrieve more coffee.

She comes back soon and gives Mikaila another coffee while she has some tea this time around.

"I like him but I also don't know he has a dark past and his gang has done a lot of bad things apparently. He also lost his wife. I feel there's something missing even though his family, mom and kids included are great people and they are good to me. I just feel he's hiding something," Mikaila answers with hesitation and a wave of anguish.

"Your birthday is coming up isn't it? Let me take your mind off this come over and we'll have fun. You could have him over too if you want you know later in the day," Sarah says with hope in her tone.

Mikaila gets out paper and pen and writes her number down and passes it over to Sarah.

"Just call me. We'll set it up nice seeing you again," Mikaila says standing up and leaving.

"Sure I will hope to see you soon," Sarah says with a brief goodbye wave.

Mikaila makes it back to the clubhouse and goes into Jax's room. He's in there post-workout and post-shower laying down shirtless looking like an Adonis. He smiles when he sees Mikaila.

"We should talk. I want to know where you were when I was watching your kids. Look I know your gang does bad stuff or whatever but I want to know there's no lies between us. I'm sure you have your reasons but just tell me what's going on? Should I be worried?" she asks with trepidation and slight worry.

"Had to do something for the club. It's alright now though. I had to get vengeance on that guy who killed my wife. And all you need to know is that it's over now. The other time I was gone a long time from you was when my club went to see the Nazis and we followed up on a tip and we found the leader of another Aryan gang and took him out," Jax says with a deep sigh as he lights a cigarette.

Mikaila sits down in shock and she's worried but somehow and for some reasons, Jax makes her feel safe and he's honest. She feels less worried now and glad he told the truth.

"Thanks for telling me. I appreciate it. I'm just really vulnerable right now. Are you annoyed with me?" she asks with fear.

"No never. I like you a lot. There's no lies between us. But I have a question. Are you going to model what you bought for me? He asks with a wink as he takes a drag of his cigarette.

Mikaila responds by taking out her lingerie from one of the bags and trying it on. Jax is smitten and he beckons for her to come to him.

Mikaila does and she reaches into her purse first for a condom. Jax sees it and his eyes go wide.

"You want to make love right now? I'm surprised it's not like you," Jax says but with happiness.

"I do I'm ready. Please fuck me, I'm wet," she says as she bites her lip.

She lays down and hands the condom to Jax. He removes his pants and puts on the condom. He asks her if she's sure and she says 'yes'.

Jax enters her slowly and her eyes meet his gaze as he moves in and out slow at first, then faster. She's moaning and saying his name. He kisses her long, deep, and hard. They move in sync to each other fitting each other perfectly. They never once break eye contact with one another. Jax stops occasionally to make sure he isn't hurting her or causing her any pain. He gives her forehead kisses. She claws his back as he moves in and out of her. He's loving and gentle, yet rough and fierce. She enjoys feeling him this close to her. She enjoys his warmth and she brings him closer to her. They kiss and cuddle after they have finished love-making.

"I loved that it's been so long since I've been close to a woman like that," Jax tells her with sincerity.

"I loved it too. You're so good at treating ladies well. I hope we make time for this more often," Mikaila tells Jax with hope.

Jax responds with a wink and a nod as he kisses her again.

They listen to some music and makeout as well as cuddle. They both have developed even stronger feelings for one another now. They know they need each other and that it was meant to be. They were supposed to cross paths and be together for some reason. Little did they know their relationship was just beginning but also that they had some struggles that lay ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Juice is gone, nowhere to be seen and no one has a clue where he is. He won't answer texts or calls and there's no note or trail that he left behind. Samcro is starting to get concerned. Jax is frustrated and he truly knows by instinct in his gut that something is wrong. It's already night-time and he's been gone over a day. The last time anyone saw Juice he was in the shop fixing a car the day prior. Now it's as if he vanished without a trace. Gemma is in her office and she's frantically trying to find out where Juice went. She's making calls and trying to find out what's going on. It's never like Juice to just disappear and not tell anyone where he's gone. SAMCRO has a meeting in the clubhouse that night.

Jax is sitting at the head of the table with Chibbs sitting next to Bobby and across from Tig.

"We need to find him as soon as possible. I wonder if that nazi gang had anything to do with it or the Chinese," Jax tells the club with worry but trying to sound strong.

They all know by now about the death of the Lin-Triad member Chris who was murdered by Jax. They believe Jax did it for the right reasons and they are worried that either the leader of the Chinese, Henry or the Nazis had something to do with Juice's disappearance.

"They are doing this to fuck with us all because of the death of Zobelle or for the killing of Tara's murderer," Bobby tells his fellow members.

"We need a plan of action and more weapons to take them down. We may even need to call in some recruits from the Irish chapter of SAMCRO for this. Something huge is going to happen, I can sense it already," Jax tells everyone with certainty and some dismay.

They have their suspicions that Juice may have been taken as a way to get to Mikaila.

"I say we call this meeting to a close until we get a lead on Juice's trail," Jax says with surety.

They exit the room and Jax is left alone with his thoughts. Meanwhile Mikaila and Lyla are hanging out and having a good time with Abel. Thomas went to bed already. Unexpectedly, Jax's ex-wife Wendy and mother of Abel Teller shows up. She looks shocked to see Mikaila and she even startles her son. He runs up to her for a hug and she picks him up and embraces him.

"What are you doing here? Jax didn't tell us you were coming.." Lyla asks genuinely concerned.

"I came here to see my son and I don't need permission from you. Who is this skank?" Wendy asks with annoyance.

Mikaila stands up and gets in Wendy's face. Abel leaves his mom's grasp and runs over to Lyla.

"I'm kind of a big deal and you're probably going to be seeing a lot of me around here from now on. I know who you are. The ex-wife," Mikaila says not sounding pleased.

"Can you both stop it? I'm just gonna go put Abel to bed now then," Lyla proclaims as she takes Abel's hand and leads him out of the room.

Mikaila and Wendy are having a stare down until Jax intervenes.

"Stop it both of you! Now! Juice is missing," Jax says through gritted teeth.

"I just want to know who's around my kids and what do you mean missing?" Wendy asks with growing worry.

"He's gone hasn't told anyone where he's been since yesterday. We can't reach him. Could be a big deal because I don't think he'd just go off the grid like that out of nowhere," Jax tells Wendy and Mikaila with anguish.

There's a moment of silence and Wendy bows her head. Mikaila goes up to Jax and takes his hand into hers to comfort him. Wendy is overcome with emotion and she has to sit down to steady herself.

"Look, I don't know who she is but I just want our son to be safe. How do I know that I can trust her?" Wendy asks genuinely confused.

"He saved my life he's amazing! He's always there for his kids and he's a great man so I'm going to stand by his side," Mikaila responds not wavering in the slightest.

Wendy rolls her eyes and stomps her feet down. Jax almost gets in her face but decides it's not worth it.

"I didn't come here to fight but I want to see my son sometimes if that's okay with you. And I don't want him alone around her got it?" Wendy tells Jax with a cold tone.

"Talk to my mom about seeing Abel and as far as we are concerned, it's done ok? Mikaila doesn't have to prove anything to you. Now get out," Jax demands of Wendy.

Wendy stands up and gives them both a menacing stare but her eyes soften.

"I'll leave but you haven't seen the last of me. I hope you hear from Juice soon. Bye Jax," Wendy replies with defeat.

She leaves and walks away without a second glance back. Jax sits down and Mikaila joins him.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that. She just can't let our past history go," Jax tells Mikaila with shame.

"It's okay. I don't care as long as I have you. I don't care that you've killed people. You have your reasons. I believe in retribution and always will," she tells Jax with surety.

Jax is on the verge of a breakdown. He's worried about being caught and going to jail again. He can't be away from his kids again.

"I know I saved you but I'm not a good person underneath it all. I fail my gang, my widow, my mom, my kids" he says with dismay.

He puts his head in his hands and he takes a deep sigh.

"You aren't a failure, ok? We all make mistakes it's going to be alright," Mikaila tells him as she puts an arm around his shoulder.

He looks up and smiles at her. She smiles back.

"We can get through this together. Because I have you now," Jax tells Mikaila as he kisses her hand.

"You will get through this because you can do anything and because I believe in you," Mikaila says with certainty.

They spend the rest of the night in front of the fire holding each other and talking.


	10. Chapter 10

The gang is fed up and tired of waiting to find out where Juice is, so is Gemma. They set off to the club where the neo-nazis were before. They park their bikes far enough away to not be heard. They walk up to the club trying to remain hidden and they don't see any cars, no lights, and they don't find anything. The place is totally and completely abandoned. Juice has been gone for 2 days now. Just before they agree to leave, Jax gets a call from an unknown number. He answers the phone and puts it on speaker.

"You won't find Juice here. We know where you are. If you want to get him back you need to listen to me closely and do everything I say," the masked voice says seriously not missing a beat.

Jax clenches his fists and the gang listens closely to hear what will happen next.

"Where is he? Tell me. We will find you and get him. I don't take orders," Jax replies with anger.

"I have the power so don't push me. I see you right now in fact. You might see the cameras there setup. And you don't know who I am and if you did you couldn't prove it. I am sending you a video after this call ends. You will see Juice is still alive. You need to drive out to the woods and you can bring only one other member. We will be watching. You will meet there tonight at 10 p.m. not one minute later and not one minute sooner. No gunshots fired or we retaliate further. Do we have an understanding? The mysterious voice asks.

"Yes. We have a deal. As long as you can promise he won't be hurt," Jax replies very seriously.

"Just look at the video," the voice replies and hangs up.

The video shows up right away. They see Juice and a group of masked men surrounding him. There's one light on in the room and it's shining dimly. Juice has his mouth muffled by a cloth tied tight. One of the men has a knife. He shows it in the light so they can see it clearly. There are traces of blood on it and Juice looks like he's in pain. He tries to scream but the sounds are muffled. Juice is troubled and Jax is clearly pissed, as is the rest of SAMCRO. They see next that the men mean business. Their friend appears to be intact though with no blood in sight. The video cuts out and it's automatically deleted forever. Jax is so mad that he throws his phone to the ground.

"Those motherfuckers they have to pay!" Tig says with bitterness. 

"They will. We'll make them," Chibbs tells Tig.

"SO who will go with you to get Juice? We should listen to what they said," Bobby says curiously.

"Chibbs can come with me. I want Tig and Bobby to go back to the clubhouse. I don't want to freak anyone out back there and I don't want there to be any trouble. Just tell them we'll all be back soon and that they don't have to worry. Got it? Jax demands his club members.

They nod their heads yes, get on their bikes, and drive off. Jax and Chibbs get back on the road and drive around a bit. They discuss strategies and what they should do if all goes wrong. They decide that they will use their weapons and force if completely necessary.

Meanwhile back where Juice is held…

The masked men are calling Juice every name in the book you could think of. Every racial slur you've ever heard. They tell him how much they hate blacks and how much they hate Juice's gang.

"You can call me Mr. X. I don't want to hurt you but I will if your gang makes me," the masked leader says threateningly.

Juice's gag is removed and he spits on one of the men. They hit him over the head with force. He starts to bleed.

"Tell us why your gang killed Zobelle," Mr. X says with disdain as Juice looks him straight in the eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about I swear," Juice protests to the Nazis.

"We can't prove it but we know and we will get you all. Consider this just a warning," another nazi tells Juice.

They put duct tape over Juice's mouth now and handcuff him. They lead him to a car and blindfold him. They throw him in the trunk. They drive to the woods. It's almost time to meet with 2 members of SAMCRO. They get Juice out of the trunk and throw him to the ground. They kick and punch him. They hit him mercilessly.

"Next time your gang crosses mine you're all going out. One by one," Mr. X. snarls in Juice's face. Juice curls up into a ball. They get into the car and drive off.

Jax and Chibbs arrive shortly and they see a car leaving but with covered up license plates. They fire shots out of the car and into the air near Jax and Chibbs but they don't get hit. They speed off quickly into the night never looking back. They see something in the close distance. A body. They finally make it out to be Juice. They drive up to him and turn their bikes off. They see he's injured. Jax now knows he was double-crossed and shouldn't have believed Juice would be unharmed. He helps Juice up along with Chibb's help. They call Gemma so she can come meet them and pick Juice up. She arrives shortly and gasps in horror at what she sees.

"Juice we need to take you back to the club," Gemma says with a motherly and caring voice.

"No hospitals man, I'm sorry. We can't get them involved right now," Jax tells his friend with anguish. Juice nods his understanding.

Gemma gets Juice into the car. He is bloody and bruised and unfortunately badly hurt. They follow Gemma back on their bikes. When they get there they lead Juice in through the back. They bandage and repair his wounds. He goes in and out of consciousness.

"What happened who the hell did this to him?!" Gemma demands.

"He was in the woods. Those Nazis called us and told us to meet them there. We found him like this but he wouldn't tell us what happened. He couldn't tell us in his current state," Chibbs says.

Jax is still in shock and still trying to process exactly what happened. He is pissed. Juice still hasn't regained full consciousness. He would heal soon.

"Does this have anything to do with Zobelle and his death? Gemma asks with curiosity.

"I don't know but I wouldn't be surprised if it did. I need to get all of these guys," Jax replies with seething rage.

Gemma sits down by Juice's side and lets out a deep sigh.

"We have to be smart about this Jax. We need a plan. We need to do this right," Gemma tells Jax with concern.

"I know. We can't let them injure one of our own again. I'm tired of this bloodshed. I'm tired of having blood on my hands," Jax tells her honestly.

They see Juice is trying to speak. Gemma gives him some water for his parched mouth. He drinks it. He opens his mouth to speak.

"They know. Zobelle," Juice tells wide-eyed and shocked Gemma and Jax.

"About his death? That we had something to do with it?" Jax asks.

Juice just nods his head. He then falls into unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day after Juice wakes up Gemma talks to him. He isn't feeling well and Gemma has diagnosed him with a slight concussion. Gemma wants to find out about what happened and if Juice still remembers what happened with Tara.

"If you can tell me what you remember from last night. Every little bit helps. Just let it all out," Gemma tells Juice.

Juice is lying down and he grabs Gemma's hand.

"They came at me. Said they know about Zobelle. That's all I remember," he tells her earnestly.

"I don't want you to worry about anything. They won't get you again. You're lucky you're alive still. That's what matters. A little off topic except do you remember anything about the night of Tara's murder?" she asks with hope he doesn't.

"Kind of. I won't tell Jax anything though. Trust me," he tells her with sincerity.

She smiles and leaves the room to find Nero her boyfriend and member of the Mayans. He's in the garage working on a car. She goes up to him and surprises him by putting her arms around him.

"Juice is stable now he's alright. I don't think he remembers though how he got kidnapped and beat by those Aryan thugs," she tells him with despair.

He holds her tight and although he's disappointed, he's also ready to tell them about his plan to help.

"I was waiting for Jax to show up but I think the Mayans can really help SAMCRO out. We all want to get rid of these Nazis. I hope the gangs can make amends and repair past disagreements. We want to end this once and for all," Nero tells her being totally serious.

"I'll tell Jax. He can come find you and talk details. Just do what you need to. I don't want my grandbabies or anyone else getting hurt though," Gemma tells Nero as she excuses herself.

Jax comes out to the garage to meet up with Nero soon after to hear what he has to say.

"Look Jax, I know we've had some prior controversy between the gangs. We want to team up and take down the Nazis. We have more weapons, better weapons, more men. I want to make a deal with you. An offer if you will," Nero tells Jax.

"You have a deal. We need all of the help we can get. I don't want to sound defeated but its personal when another gang almost takes the life of one of your own," Jax tells him.

They shake hands on it and Jax calls a meeting at the clubhouse to order less than an hour later. Nero shows up with the leader of the Mayans, Marcus Alvarez.

"You are all probably wondering why we're here today. It's actually quite simple. We need to take down those Nazis. What they did to Juice is personal and we're lucky he got out alive. It could've been a lot worse. I want to team up with the Mayans to prevent more casualties. Marcus is the guy we need," Jax tells SAMCRO with real leadership.

"I want to help SAMCRO because we have a common enemy. We will provide SAMCRO with the newest and best artillery. We want to infiltrate from within. The Aryan Brotherhood has to go all of them," he tells the gang.

They all get ready to put it to a vote. Everyone agrees and both Jax and Marcus shake hands. Jax's worry now is Henry Lin and his gang. He hopes that they won't find him out. He had to kill Tara's murderer. But somehow, in the back of his mind, he feels like something is off. He just can't place it exactly. He finds his sons in their rooms still asleep. He watches them and he has so many emotions flooding through him. He knows he would kill to protect them no matter what the cost, no exceptions. He decides to do some writing and comes up with something great. He writes something to really capture what he's been feeling lately between all of the conflict and the violence.

Tell me would you kill to save a life?  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?  
Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground

No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget  
No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret  
There is a fire inside of this heart  
And a riot about to explode into flames

Do you really want me dead,  
Or alive to torture for my sins?  
Do you really want me dead,  
Or alive to live a lie?

He puts the pen down and thinks back to when times were simple for him. When the gang was better off. When his best friend, Opie was still alive and with him. Jax wants to escape and put it all behind him. He wants to go to Ireland and start over. He knows it's not the right answer, at least not yet. He knows that he will make his move when the time is right. Before it's too late and before his sons will be too old to understand. He never wants them to know this life of chaos. His oldest son, Abel comes into the room. He smiles at him. He feels so proud to be a father even if things didn't work out with either of his wives. He had a new woman to count on, to be with. A woman he was genuinely falling for. He would do anything for her at this point and even his kids were getting used to having her around. She was friends with his best friends widow, Lyla. Gemma appears in the doorway. Abel is asleep now.

"Look Jax, I have to tell you something. If things really get bad I think I need to take the kids and go somewhere safe. I need to get out of here if that does happen," she tells him hoping he'll understand.

"I don't want it to come to that. We can get a dog for protection. I don't want them to leave my side. But if they have to leave eventually if things come to that.." Jax trails off. He sees the sadness in Gemma's eyes and she sees the horror in his.

"I'm sorry baby. I don't want you to get discouraged. You won't fail, you can't. You're a Teller. We don't back down. We keep fighting," she says as they hug.

They share a special moment and things even though a mess, there's something to hold onto. The family bond and the connection. The hope of things getting better and the chance to be alive. Jax has his doubts except he wants to make things right. To bring justice to Charming. He won't give up the good fight. He has to stay strong for his kids. He knows he's meant for something big and he's going to embrace it when the time comes.

Credit of Jax's writing to Hurricane by 30 Seconds To Mars/Jared Leto


	12. Chapter 12

Gemma is taking care of Thomas and talking to him as she puts him down for his nap. She is getting emotional.

"Your mommy is up in heaven now, baby. She's with the angels. She loves you very much. One day you're going to see her again. I know you won't understand it yet but this will be a secret between us. I had to get rid of your mommy and I'm so sorry," she says starting to break down and cry. Her voice is breaking because she can't even believe it herself that she told her grandson of her murder of his mother.

Little does Gemma know, Nero is listening and he's right behind the door. Gemma doesn't even know he's there. He doesn't know what to do with this information. He looks upset and he quietly leaves as silently as he came in.

Meanwhile…

The Aryan Brotherhood are meeting about SAMCRO. They are trying to decide what kind of warning they will send to them. Maybe a package with a surprise in it. Something lethal. The newest released inmate of the Aryan Brotherhood fresh out of prison is none other than Ron Tully.

"We're going to let SAMCRO know we mean business. It wasn't enough that they got rid of Zobelle. We can't let race traitors thrive and prosper in this town. We need to get rid of the others too. The spics, gooks, and niggers. But right now we need to get SAMCRO," Mr. X tells his gang.

"We need to send them a message. How about an explosive homemade bomb?" Ron Tully suggests.

Every other member looks pleased with this idea.

"We could start with that. Have it delivered soon. Ron can do it at night incognito," another member suggests.

They all vote yes and get to work on their bomb plan.

At the clubhouse…

Mikaila is writing a poem about Jax and how she feels for him.

I've been the strong one for so long but, I was wrong  
Doesn't make you weak cause you needed someone  
I'm not holding back and I know what I want  
I am beautiful with you  
You want me for myself  
Look at me at no one else  
I am beautiful with you  
Even in the darkest part of me  
I am beautiful with you  
Make it feel the way it's supposed to be  
You're here with me  
Just show me this and I'll believe  
That I am beautiful with you

Jax is nearby and he's taking a shower. After he finishes and gets dressed he sees Mikaila is laying down on the bed. Tomorrow is her birthday. She's on the computer and all smiles.

"Hey beautiful. What are you up to?" Jax asks as he sits next to her.

"I wrote a poem for you. If you'd like to hear it," Mikaila says.

He looks at it and smiles. He kisses her.

"I really like it. So tomorrow is your birthday. I know you didn't want a surprise party but it's happening tomorrow. Afterwards we can do whatever you want," Jax tells her with sincerity.

She kisses him back and they lay there staring into each other's eyes.

"I want to see my friend Sarah she said she would bake me a cake. Do you want to come too?" she asks him.

"Sure babe. Anything you want. I'm sure your friend is great. Not as great as you though," he tells her.

"You don't even have to give me anything I don't need a present," Mikaila tells him only half joking around.

He gets up and retrieves a box from a nearby drawer. He gives it to her to unwrap and open. She does and she finds a gold necklace with her name engraved on it.

"I love it thanks!" she gushes.

"And I have a question for you. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asks her hoping for a yes.

She hugs him.

"Of course I was waiting for you to ask!" She gushes

Later…

Jax is reading some of his dad's journal that he left behind. Whenever he's seeking wisdom, he reads the words of his beloved long lost father, John Teller. He regrets not haven taken out Clay Morrow sooner. He wishes he had more time to spend with his father. He wonders what if Clay never was in SAMCRO and if his father was still alive. He comes across a favorite entry of his that John wrote.

"A true warrior fights and perseveres. A good fighter never gives up. He knows that some things are worth putting up the fight. To live and die with no regrets, to take chances. That's what a real hero does. He stands up to his enemies and seeks justice at whatever cost necessary. If he sees evil coming his way, he stops it as much as possible. He never surrenders. He doesn't apologize or say he's sorry. Retribution and revenge are carried out when required. Never back down and never remain silent. A true act of a patriot is to never fear their government, but to make their government fear them."

Cut to the Mayans meeting.

Marcus and Nero, along with the rest of the Mayans are meeting together and discussing business.

"We're going to supply SAMCRO with weapons and the proper means of artillery. We need to take down the Aryan Brotherhood once and for all," Marcus tells his gang.

"We're going to get them all. With all of the bigotry and hate this so-called president has brought we need to make a stand against those who are out to destroy us," someone else adds.

Marcus opens a container and shows the other Mayans the new weapons they have. AK-47's, machine guns, flare guns, guns with silencers.

"SAMCRO isn't a threat anymore. I know this first-hand. We can trust them," Nero adds.

"These Nazis won't know what hit them when we get through with them," Marcus tells them.

At the Lin Triad headquarters…

"Our fellow member, Chris has been found dead. I have good reason to believe this was the work of SAMCRO. I think we need to get them with an eye for an eye," Henry tells the others.

"I think one of their members lives for one of ours is fair enough," someone else contributes.

"It's going to happen after we form a strategy. Then we tell them that we know. Then they give one of their members of their choosing to us," Henry tells them as he calls the meeting to a close.

Poem writing credit goes to Beautiful With You by Halestorm/Lzzy Hale


	13. Chapter 13

Mikaila wakes up in Jax's bed with a smile on her face. There's a pile of a dozen red roses next to the bedside. She gets ready for the day. She puts on her favorite black dress. She reads the text he left her: "come down to the party and act surprised. Happy birthday baby!" it reads. She also has a text from Sarah: "can't wait to see you tonight! Got you a present!"

She goes down to the party and fakes a shocking face when everyone jumps out and yells: "SURPRISE!" She is sung happy birthday and blows out the candles on the cake. She feels so lucky to have people who care. It's been a long time for her to have so many people who are genuinely there for her. Jax goes up to her and kisses her hard. Abel gives her a card he made himself. She smiles and hugs him. They all eat cake and ice cream and have lunch. Gemma and the gang even give her a gift. The gift is a car. They all pitched in money for it and Mikaila is shocked and doesn't want to accept it but Gemma convinces her to. They understand how rough Mikaila has had it lately. Getting beat up and attacked, losing her car, having no job, but most importantly they are glad to be helping her since she has been such a big help for Jax healing his broken heart since he lost his widow, Tara. After a few hours of partying, Jax and Mikaila decide to leave. Gemma tells them to be safe and wishes them well as they drive off to Sarah's house. When they arrive at Sarah's place they knock on the door and it's opened rather quickly with a smiling Sarah and a custom made cheesecake.

"It's so nice to see you both. Nice to meet you Jax. Happy birthday Mikaila!" she exclaims as she hugs her friend.

"Thanks for having us and you shouldn't have gone to the trouble of making a cake. Thank you though," Mikaila says as Sarah hands her a gift wrapped up.

She tears it open and finds a gift card to the coffee shop, black leather boots, and a red silk robe, her favorite color. She thanks Sarah again. Sarah starts cutting the cake. Jax makes himself settled on the couch as Mikaila and Sarah bring the cake over to the dining room table on three plastic plates. They start eating and Jax feeds Mikaila some of his cheesecake as she feeds Jax some of hers. Sarah is watching them both in admiration.

"I hope you like the cake! It took me awhile to make. And there's one special ingredient I added. Hope you don't mind," Mikaila says with a smile.

Jax really seems to be enjoying himself and Mikaila is rather surprised and she starts feeling a little weird.

"Is it weed? I haven't smoked in so long. This is so good though. So thank you for getting me to loosen up," she tells Sarah as she finishes up her cake and leans her head in Jax's lap.

"No problem. I knew you might need it. I think I would like some wine, anyone else? More cake?" she asks as she goes to pour herself a glass.

Jax says yes to wine, Mikaila says no to wine and more to cake but that's only because she doesn't drink anymore. Sarah gives Jax his glass and they both clink their glasses together and drink it down in one gulp. Mikaila finishes another slice. They are all really feeling the drugs now.

"You know what I always wanted to do? I always wanted a voyeur there when I had sex with someone else," Mikaila tells them.

"How about we do that tonight? I wouldn't mind," Jax replies getting hard.

Sarah laughs and stands up. She reaches to pull Mikaila up and Jax follows behind to Sarah's bedroom. There's silk red sheets and little lighting. They start undressing. Jax sits down in the black leather chair next to the bed. Mikaila lies on the bed and Sarah joins her. They kiss and Jax watches with pleasure as he starts stroking himself.

"What do you want me to do her, babe?" she asks Jax with curiosity.

"I want to see her eat your pussy, baby," he replies with pleasure.

Mikaila spreads her legs and Sarah starts licking her pussy slowly, then faster. She teases her clit and sucks her pussy as they both start moaning. Jax is enjoying himself a lot. He loves seeing girls make love. There's something so sensual, so sexy about it. After Mikaila climaxes, Sarah kisses her and lets Mikaila taste herself. Jax is standing up now so they both gesture for him join. Sarah lies on her back as Mikaila starts licking her pussy. She tells Jax to fuck her pussy and he does.

"Don't stop baby. Make me cum," she begs him as his cock pumps in and out of her wet pussy.

They all moan a lot and enjoy each other's bodies. They all cum close to the same time and lie back down in exhaustion.

"That was fun. Who else is hungry though?" Sarah asks.

Both Mikaila and Jax raise their hands. They eat junk food and watch some tv, sleep, and make love again.

The next morning Jax checks his phone. He sees a new voicemail notification. He dials and listens in the other room. It's Henry Lin. He wants to talk to Jax and he tells him that he knows what he did to his gang member Chris Dunn. Jax calls him and he answers.

"Jax I know everything and I want to know why," he asks him angrily.

"Because he killed Tara. An eye for an eye, right? Retribution," He tells him sounding so certain.

"Well he didn't. He has an alibi the night of her murder. Maybe you should look within your own circle sometimes, huh? Maybe it's someone you know really well. When you least expect it we will get one of you. Either we come for someone in your gang or you send someone of your choosing. I will give you 72 hours," he says and with that hangs up on Jax.

Jax is left wondering what went wrong and if Henry is in some way and for some reason right about Tara's murderer not being Chris.


	14. Chapter 14

Jax and Mikaila soon go back to the club and they are back before anyone is out working on cars and before anyone can see them. They sneak back to Jax's room. They are hungover and sore from the night before.

"You don't regret what happened, right? I really enjoyed it and seeing you pleased by another woman like that," Jax tells her sincerely.

Mikaila holds his hand and smiles as she kisses him.

"I know I want you but I did have fun. I wouldn't do anything I didn't want to do," she tells him seriously.

They take a shower together and Jax excuses himself to go talk to Chibs. He finds him working on a motorcycle.

"You were out late. Very late. What happened Jackie-boy?" Chibs asked with a sly grin.

"Got high last night and had a great time with two girls in bed. That's all I'm gonna say," he replies mysteriously.

Chibs pats him on the back and gives him a big smile.

"You got lucky, eh? Good for you man. You need to get laid!" Chibs tells him as he continues fixing the motorcycle.

"On a more serious note, I got a call from Henry Lin. He says when the time comes he is going to kill one of us but we have less than 3 days now to choose who. He says Chris has an alibi and that he wasn't the one there on the night of Tara's murder. So what do we do? He says someone else probably someone I know did it," he says as he paces back and forth in frustration.

Chibs drops his tools and walks over to Jax to calm him down some.

"We will figure it out. We can't let them get us though and we won't because we have protection from the Mayans now," Chibs tells him firmly.

"I need to talk to Nero. I'll catch up with you later," he tells Chibs as he storms off in a huff.

He finds Nero in the back of the garage smoking and tells him they need to have a little talk.

"I don't know what to do. Maybe the Mayans can help me though. I think something bad will happen if we don't act soon. Tara's murderer wasn't Chris Dunn apparently. His alibi on the night of Tara's murder holds up. We have to pick one of us in exchange for his wrongful death, you know as retribution. Please tell me you have a solution to help us get out of this," he pleads with Nero.

"I have something to tell you ok Jax? I heard Gemma talking to your son, Thomas. Telling him that she killed Tara. I am sorry. And I can't believe I even heard. I was going to surprise her. She didn't know I was there. I just thought you deserved to know. I have only known about it since yesterday. So don't shoot the messenger, ok?" Nero asks with hope that Jax will understand.

Jax is starting to get really upset and he punches his fist against the wall. He feels he's been betrayed big time now. And not by one, not two, but by three people.

"Juice was there with Gemma that night after my mom lied through her teeth and told me that she saw Chris leaving the house in a hurry," he says with frustration and built up rage.

He leaves without another word and goes to find his traitorous member, Juice. He forcefully opens the door to Juice's room and gets in Juice's face.

"I know you knew about my mother killing Tara! Tell me the truth. Don't lie to me!" he says in a rage.

"Ok ya I knew. I'm sorry. I'm a shitty person. I know I am. I deserve whatever punishment you see fit," he pleads for his life.

Jax points his gun threateningly at Juice's left temple. He pulls the trigger but the gun is empty.

"I knew it was empty but next time you might not be as lucky. Don't fuck with me and don't even think about trying to run away," he tells Juice as he leaves the room.

He calls Henry to tell him he decided on who has to die from SAMCRO.

"You come to a decision yet?" Henry asks Jax.

"Yes I have. I'll meet you with that person, just us. When do you want to meet and where?" Jax asks.

Henry sighs and he decides on the plan before answering.

"Tonight. Meet at the ravine at 11 p.m. sharp," he says menacingly as he hangs up.

Jax goes back into his room and finds Mikaila fast asleep. He checks on his sons who are also sleeping. He knows he has to get his mother for this too. He knows he needs an even bigger plan to take her out. He knows it has to be him that does this. He also has questions about his father and his death. He will get Gemma when the time is right.

Meanwhile Juice is talking to Gemma in her room in low voices so no one overhears. Her door is locked.

"Jax knows and I had to confess. We should get out of here. You should at least. He will come for both of us. He already confronted me about it," Juice tells Gemma with concern.

"Alright I can do that. I'll take the bus somewhere far away. You should come with me," she urges him.

"No not yet it's too risky. You should go alone without me for right now," he pleads with her.

She agrees and they go their separate ways. Gemma packs and gets ready to leave once and for all. She calls and books a bus ride. Just as she is about to leave she sees Jax. No one else is nearby and he pistol-whips her. She falls to the ground. Later she wakes up in a room alone and in the dark with her mouth muffled and her arms and legs tied. She knows she's in the cellar. No one ever comes here but she knows that Jax put her here. She feels bitter and she's resentful. She knows she deserves her fate but she can't come to terms with it yet. She doesn't want to die and she doesn't want to give up without a fight. She struggles with the ropes that bind her and she tries to scream. It comes out muffled because her mouth is duct-taped. She falls into unconsciousness again and gives into complete and total blackness and dark.


	15. Chapter 15

Jax enters the cellar and he sees a distraught, frightened, distressed, and weak Gemma. She is pleading with him with her eyes and hoping he will consider letting her go free or at least loosen her ropes.

"I'll take off the tape but you can't scream. I just want to talk to you. I just want some answers," he tells her without taking his eyes away from her.

He removes the tape and she coughs a little and spits on the floor. He sits down directly across from her.

"I know you talked to Juice and I know you know what happened. You don't get it though. Tara was going to run away with Thomas and Abel. I tried to reason with her and stop her many times and she wouldn't listen. This was the only way at the time I thought and I shouldn't have done it," she tells him with terror in her eyes and trying to sound sympathetic.

He isn't fooled though and he starts to feel so many emotions coming to the surface. He's angry, bitter, and depressed and he can't cope anymore because he's been pushed to the limit.

"You had options. You didn't have to kill her you could've talked to me and you could've found other ways to convince her to stop. I won't forgive you. You don't deserve forgiveness. You deserve to feel all of the pain you feel right now and more. I can't let you live," he tells her with frustration and seething rage.

Gemma starts to cry even more and her eyes are red and bloodshot. She has started to accept her fate. She knows Jax means what he's saying. She tries to make one last plea.

"I'm sorry and even if I don't deserve forgiveness I forgive you and know why this needs to be done. I wish she was still alive whether you believe me or not. And with you father, Clay set him up. I covered for him. He was the one who killed your father. I shouldn't have stayed with him as long as I did and I know I don't deserve sympathy," Gemma pleads one last time for her life.

"I wish I didn't have to do this. I have so many things to handle lately and so many people to deal with. I can't with you anymore and I'm not going to apologize," he tells her without any sympathy.

He tapes her mouth back up after he gags her and he takes out a gun with a silencer. He has five bullets loaded. He fires them off one by one. The first bullet was fired at Gemma's head, then her shoulders, stomach, arm, and leg. She is dead and now he's left with her remains and to decide what will be done with her body. There is so much blood so he gets to work on cleaning it up and disposing carefully of the remains of the crime scene. He smokes a cigarette and thinks about all of the times his mother betrayed and backstabbed him. He only wishes he could've gotten rid of her sooner. Next he has to take Juice to meet the reaper.

He finds Juice in his room. He tried to overdose. He's passed out and barely conscious. He took a ton of prescription pills and Jax makes him throw it up. Juice comes to full consciousness soon and sits up. He's still groggy and Jax helps him up and he helps him walk to the car. He straps Juice in and leaves. He drives to where he is meeting Henry and the rest of the Lin Triad gang. After their arrival, Henry and his men are already there. They are armed and ready to take out Juice. Juice fully realizes what is going on now and he is squirming around trying to move and he can't because Jax has him tied up.

"You have to meet your fate now. Although I hate what you did and I do hate you, I am doing this because Henry needs to kill someone in SAMCRO to avenge the death of one of his own," he tells Juice with no remorse.

He exits the car to go and meet Henry and his men. They have their guns drawn. They are surprised to see Jax chose Juice to be killed in retribution. Jax has his gun but it's still in his back pocket. He knows he will not hesitate to use it if something happens to go wrong.

"I can't believe you made it. So do you want to extract him from the car yourself or do we do it? You actually had the guts to show up. I don't want to do this but I have to," Henry tells Jax coldly as he brings his gun down to his side.

"You can get him. Go ahead I'm not stopping you. Do what you need to do. Just make sure you clean up the mess after," Jax requests of them.

Henry makes his way to the car and gets Juice out of the car. He doesn't remove the ropes. He leads Juice to the rest of his gang and Juice collapses on the ground.

"Any last words? Go ahead I am interested," Henry asks Juice.

Juice doesn't move or say anything. Henry's men draw their guns and Jax moves back to the car in a hurry. They aim their guns at Juice down on the ground and start shooting bullets at him. He collapses in a heap and breathes his last breath. Juice is now gone and the revenge killing is done and over with. Now the Triad and SAMCRO can go their own ways and call it a truce.

"Clean this shit up!" Henry tells his men.

Jax watches with an odd sense of satisfaction. He leaves and arrives back at the clubhouse safely. He feels relieved and somewhat better. The only thing that he is worried about now is the Aryan Brotherhood. He knows they will come after him and his gang. He can't let them live. His biggest challenge now is to keep his sons and his club, and his woman safe. For the most part, he has no regrets just determination and a fire inside of him that's getting ready to explode. He will do anything to make sure his family is safe and secure. The Aryan Brotherhood could attack any time so he will be prepared with SAMCRO to take them down no matter what the cost.


	16. Chapter 16

SAMCRO is watching the news and an announcement comes on that Trump has gotten rid of all healthcare and passed Trumpcare which only covers pre-existing conditions. It's now that Bobby tells the gang he has been battling cancer.

"I haven't been completely honest with any of you. I have been diagnosed with leukemia and have been seeking treatment. Now that this disaster has passed, I won't be able to get treatment anymore. I'll probably die in months," he says trying to keep a straight face but with a heavy heart.

"This is bullshit. We need to get the money to help you fight this you can't give up because of Trumpcare. There has to be some way. Look, I'm sorry man. This sucks," Jax tells Bobby while putting his arm on his shoulder to comfort him.

Bobby gives Jax an appreciative look and nods his head. Jax stands up to address his gang.

"We need to talk about something. As you've noticed Juice is not here. He tried to overdose yesterday after he told me that him and Gemma were involved in Tara's murder. I had to hand him over to Henry Lin for retribution in one of their member's deaths. And I took care of Gemma myself and called the cleaner to take care of the remains," he says firmly and without pity or hesitation as his gang looks at him in shock and awe.

"Well if it had to be done and if you did what you needed to do then maybe it was for the best, I think," Tig tells Jax trying to convince himself.

Jax looks at his gang hopeful and with pride telling himself in his mind that things will work out the best for everyone.

"Yeah it had to happen it was like fate maybe," Bobby adds with a smirk.

"This doesn't faze me and I know it was long overdue. They were both traitors," Chibs tells Jax with certainty.

Meanwhile…

The Aryan Brotherhood are having their own meeting and they are at their new headquarters.

"We have a change of plan. Tonight we will go after the Mayans instead. I heard they teamed up with those SAMCRO race traitors. We need to take them out too!" Mr. X declares firmly to the rest of the Brotherhood.

"Hell ya, man! I have the bomb ready and we will strike tonight! They won't know what hit them," Ron Tully declares with pride.

Later that night..

The Aryan Brotherhood start making their way to the Mayans headquarters. It's Ron Tully and Mr. X, their leader, going to attack. They have a bomb and a letter addressed to the Mayans attached. They throw the bomb into a window and shatter glass. They get back into their car and drive hurriedly out of there. Marcus sees the box and the letter. The letter reads "we're coming after you. White pride! We will defeat you all!" The gang exchange frightened glances and Marcus, Nero, as well as the rest of the gang hurriedly make their way out of their club and they jump as far as they can from the incoming crash. The bomb goes off seconds later and the bomb blast creates a huge fire. Everyone's ears are ringing and some of them even have cuts and bruising and burns from the shattering of glass and the fire. The fire department comes soon after. Everything is completely destroyed from the fire and luckily no one was killed. The Mayans get treated for burns and other injuries at the hospital soon after. Nero is in the best shape of them all so he makes his way to SAMCRO headquarters in his car. He sees Jax out in the garage working on his car.

"Jax, we were all attacked. The Aryan Brotherhood bombed out headquarters. We need to go after them but we need your help finding where they are first. And Gemma, do you know what happened to her? Where she went? She hasn't answered my calls in over a day," Nero says to Jax sounding concerned.

"That sucks but no I haven't heard from her after she escaped. She ran away. And I don't know where those bastards are anymore. I've been wondering where they are to take care of them once and for all more than anyone else," Jax answers sounding defeated.

Nero gets up in Jax's face and they have a staredown with each other.

"Now would be a good time to get out of here with your family and friends, to go somewhere else. And I don't know if you're telling me the truth about Gemma but if I find out otherwise.." he starts to trail off.

"I hear what you're saying and I'll think about it. I have nothing to hide and I have nothing more to say," Jax tells Nero sounding very defensive.

Nero just smirks and gets into his car and drives away. Jax smokes a cigarette and goes back inside. Mikaila is on her laptop and Jax enters the room. They smile at each other. Mikaila turns off her computer. Jax sits down next to her. She can tell that something is troubling him.

"What's wrong baby? I want to know. Please tell me," Mikaila asks Jax with concern.

"I don't know what's right and what's wrong anymore. My mom is gone and so is Juice. He had to go or else Henry and his gang would've come after us all. And my mom.." He says with sadness.

"I know she just disappeared. It's horrible. Look Jax, I want to make you feel better. I'd do anything for you. We have to communicate though. Ok?" she asks looking him in the eye sounding serious.

She rubs his back and they kiss passionately. He climbs on top of her as they continue making out. She brings her hands down to his belt and she undoes the clasp. He helps remove his belt and pull his pants down. She rubs his hard on as they break their kiss.

"I want to go down on you. Would you like that baby?" she asks him seductively.

He nods his head in response and removes his boxers. He lays down on his back as removes her lingerie and moves her head down to start licking the tip of his penis, down to the very bottom. She licks and spits all over his dick and starts taking him in, inch by inch. He rolls his eyes back into his head and groans. She makes eye contact with him as he pulls her hair back.

"Don't' stop babe, it feels so fucking good," he moans.

She smiles up at him and takes him deep into her mouth. She can feel him starting to cum. She teases him and makes him beg for more. He cums down her throat and she swallows it which pleases him even more. They start kissing again as he slaps her ass playfully. They fall asleep in each other's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

There's a Trump public speech the next day in Charming and SAMCRO plans to go to hopefully find someone in the Aryan Brotherhood to follow back to their new headquarters. Jax plans to go and take Chibs for backup. The SONS are discussing their plan at the clubhouse.

"Once we find where they are located now we need to get the Mayans in on it and we attack. We should start a fire on their clubhouse. Does anyone object?" Jax asks his gang hoping they can reach a unanimous vote.

Chibs, Bobby, and Tig all agree except the new member of SAMCRO, Ratboy doesn't which doesn't work in his favor and they decide to go with Jax's plan.

"We need to do this as soon as possible so they can be gone from our town as soon as possible," Chibs tells the gang.

"And I have another order to make. We all need to get out of here. My family has some cabins west of Charming a little over an hour away. I want us all to get out because we are sitting targets for the Aryan Brotherhood here. We need to go," Jax says decidedly.

"That's a good idea. We have our businesses here but our safety is more important," Bobby agrees with Jax.

They all 'aye' the motion that Jax has put forth and Jax bangs his gavel down to pass the motion. Mikaila is waiting outside the clubhouse for Jax with Abel next to her side.

"Hey Abel! What do you say we go on vacation soon buddy? Me, Mikaila, your daddy's friends, Lyla," he asks his son with a smile.

Abel hugs his dads legs and Jax picks him up and holds him close as he kisses him on the head.

"What's going on, Jax? Where are we going?" Mikaila asks concerned and a little worried.

"We are going away to my family's cabin west of Charming soon. We want you to come with us," Jax tells her as an order more than a request.

Mikaila is starting to feel a little weirded out but she wants to trust him. She knows Jax has made some mistakes and that he has had a hard life, except she wants to hang onto him because she just knows she can't let him go.

"Ok I'll go. I guess it would be safer there. That's fine except.. what about your ex-wife Wendy and what about Sarah?" she asks him earnestly.

Jax puts Able down by his side and puts his arms around Mikaila.

"Wendy will be offered protection. I'll have Wayne Uncer, a cop and friend of the family watch her and Sarah will be protected by his partner. Nothing to worry about. Trust me on this," Jax tells her with hope in his eyes.

"Ok I hope this works. And I do trust you. I will go for the kids, and because I can't stand being around those Nazis," she tells him still sounding a little uncertain.

Jax kisses her and gives her a big hug.

Meanwhile…

The Mayans have already left town and they haven't disclosed their current whereabouts to anyone yet, not even to SAMCRO. They are all safe and recovered for the most part from the previous attack the night before.

Cut to..

The Aryan Brotherhood headquarters.

The Aryans are already planning what they are going to do tomorrow at the Trump public event. They are already planning what to do if anyone in SAMCRO shows up and is recognized.

"Well it looks like the Mayans recovered. Next we need to stop the Sons Of Anarchy. Jackson Teller, the leader, he's a big problem. And his girlfriend, she needs to be kept away from him," Mr. X. tells them sternly.

"Those race traitors will be shot on sight if they get anywhere near here," Ron Tully tells them.

Mr. X. is hiding a secret of his own. He has come to find out that Mikaila is his daughter. After all of these years, since her adoption, he has finally found her again. And this time he doesn't plan to let her go.

"When I give orders I don't want anyone to question me. I just want to be obeyed and respected. We need to be the only white gang for miles. If SAMCRO knew true white pride and respected their fellow white brothers, they'd not be in the position they are now," Mr. X. tells everyone with authority and a commanding tone.

"I agree with you and I am ready to take them down. Apparently Juice is gone. They had him killed, Henry Lin's work. Should we go after them too?" another member asks.

Mr. X. shakes his head no and gives him a scowl and condescending look.

"No not yet. We will get them when the time is right. Right now we have bigger fish to catch," he tells them with a firm voice.

"Tomorrow we strike if they show up. We need to enjoy the day while we can. There's going to be our president delivering a great speech. He's a true patriot," Ron says with pride.

They all nod their heads and agree with him.

The next day..

Trump has just finished delivering his speech. Ron and two other members of the Aryan Brotherhood are there in attendance. Also there is Jax and Chibs watching from a safe distance. After Trump leaves the stage, Ron and the other Aryans make their way outside of the building, carefully checking their surroundings and constantly behind their shoulders to make sure no one is following them. Jax and Chibs are at a distance far enough away that the Brotherhood cannot see them.

"We can't let them get away. It would be a big regret of mine if we lose them," Jax whispers to Chibs.

"We won't Jackie boy. They are ours soon enough," Chibs replies in a low voice.

Ron and the other guys get on their motorcycles and start speeding away. Jax and Chibs are close behind as they get in their car and follow them. The Aryans don't suspect anything yet and they don't know that they are being followed.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

When Ron and his partner finally stop and reach their destination, they go in through a gate and disappear. Jax and Chibs agree to drive away for a bit to clear their heads and figure out what to do next. Soon after they get a call from Nero and he has bad news.

"Jax, some of Henry's gang were killed by the Aryans. Whatever you do wait to go after them because they are dangerous," he warns.

"We're fine, we aren't at their headquarters but we found out their new location," Jax replies with determination.

Jax stops the car and leaves the engine idling. Chibs and him are planning to go anyway to stop more of the Brotherhood at any cost necessary. They plan to start a fire where the Aryans are and take down as many as necessary in retribution.

"We have a plan, don't worry about it," Chibs tells Nero confidently.

"No don't do this just write down their address and wait for us to show up," Nero pleads with Chibs and Jax.

Jax starts driving again and he is speeding to their destination. He doesn't care about anything anymore he doesn't want to wait. All he cares about is getting their vengeance and he doesn't want to take any orders from anyone.

"Ok we will don't worry," Chibs tells Nero and hangs up.

They soon arrive at the new Brotherhood headquarters and they make their way with lighter fluid and matches to the gate. They shoot the lock down and force it open. Fortunately, the Aryans are blaring the TV really loudly and can't hear any of this. Chibs starts throwing lighter fluid all over the surrounding club. Jax lights the lighter and throws it on the club. The flames start going up instantly and they bolt it out of there without so much as a second glance back. They peel out of there and see Ron and other Aryans jumping out of the club and throwing themselves to the ground. Some even fire shots at the car but miss and they don't see any license plate or who's driving with tinted windows. They know it's probably the work of the Sons though. They get injured, but remain alive. Jax drives away so fast and doesn't stop once. Later it is found out that 3 of the Aryans are badly hospitalized, 2 of them are dead, and 5 others are injured less severely. Unfortunately many of them weren't even there when Jax and Chibs paid them a visit.

Back at the club…

Wendy shows up to see her son, Abel and Lyla is there with her kids. They aren't happy to see her.

"What are you doing here? Jax isn't here right now and I don't think he would want you here," Lyla warns Wendy.

"Look I'm clean now and I just want to say hello to my son. That's not a crime is it.." Wendy trails off.

Abel is on the couch coloring and looks up at Wendy. Lyla has baby Thomas in her arms. Wendy moves a little closer to Abel. He covers his face with his hands trying to hide from Wendy.

"Look, you can say hi but make it quick before Jax gets back," Lyla tells her threateningly.

Wendy gets down on her knees and starts to play peek-a-boo with Abel. He is shy but he opens his eyes and he's no longer hiding from her. She tries to move closer to pick him up.

"I'm your mommy, Abel. It's me. I love you," she tells him in a high and happy tone.

He just smiles but doesn't move any closer to Wendy. Mikaila walks in all of a sudden.

"What's she doing here? Why is she here? Jax could be home any minute. He just texted me that he's on his way here," Mikaila tells them with growing concern.

"I'll leave. I just wanted to say hi to my son. I'll get permission next time so you don't have to worry about me anymore ok?" Wendy tells her with some disdain and discomfort.

Mikaila sighs and walks over to Abel and picks him up. She brings him closer to Wendy.

"You're not on anything anymore, right? You're sober? If you are you can see him a little more I guess," Mikaila tells Wendy trying to make peace.

"100 percent clean. Maybe we could talk. If it's alright with you and if Lyla is ok with it, just one on one?" Wendy pleads.

Mikaila and Lyla both nod yes and Wendy and Mikaila make their way into the kitchen. Mikaila pours some coffee and offers Wendy some. She decline but has a cigarette.

"So how did you meet Jax? Was it true love at first sight? I don't know anything about you. So tell me, please. I think I have the right to know who my kid is around, Tara's kid too," Wendy asks her kindly.

"One night he was driving past where I was in an alley. This guy held a gun to my throat and he was going to rape me. I screamed for help. Jax saved my life. I've been here ever since," she tells Wendy with sadness from reliving the whole night over again.

Wendy has a sad look in her eyes and puts out her cigarette.

"I don't want to make this awkward for you. I'm sorry though. And even though I barely even know you I truly mean that. Jax is a great guy. Don't worry he hasn't cheated on you with me or with anyone as far as I know," Wendy tells her with sincerity, trying to reassure her.

"He's amazing. I'm glad I found him. What about his widow Tara? He really loved her, right? I can't compete with that. I know he still loves her," she admits while still not looking away.

Wendy and Mikaila keep on staring at one another. Both of them are uncomfortable and for a moment, understanding how the other feels.

"High school sweethearts. Then they were apart for years, I married him, had a kid when I was an addict. I really messed him up. Tara picked up the pieces and they were together until she was murdered," Wendy says with sadness in her face.

Mikaila wipes back tears that are starting to form in her eyes. She can't believe how much she is opening up already to the ex-wife of the man she is starting to fall in love with.

"I lost everything. My job, my home, my car, and my girlfriend at the time, all gone, just like that," Mikaila says with genuine discomfort.

"You can be stronger than that. I've got burned by my fair share of girls too. Jax cares about you too. Trust me. You know you aren't that bad," Wendy says sincerely.

"You aren't so bad yourself. I'll put in a good word for you to Jax. We're going to his family's cabins today with everyone here. You're safe though with protection and all right?" she asks with interest.

Wendy nods her head and she smiles at Mikaila. She excuses herself to leave after they exchange numbers. Jax arrives soon after.


	19. Chapter 19

Mikaila is so happy to see Jax when he arrives but decides to tell him later about Wendy showing up. It takes some convincing with Lyla to get her to promise to stay out of it. Jax has no idea that Wendy and Mikaila exchanged numbers. They finish packing up everything they need to take to the cabins for however long they will be there. They make small talk but rarely say anything because they are too busy getting out of harm's way. Abel and Thomas are fast asleep and Lyla's kids are tired. All of the Sons finish packing and they all drive out of there.

In the car..

Jax as well as Lyla and Mikaila are in the same car as all of the kids. The other gang members and some members of Club Diosa are in other various vehicles and some will meet up with them later on in the day or the next day. Jax still hasn't told anyone about what happened with the Brotherhood. They listen to music on the drive there and less than an hour later they are there at the cabins, safe and sound. They decide to unpack later and put the kids down to sleep. Jax and Mikaila are alone in the master bedroom.

"Look, something happened today. It was something that had to be done okay? Chibs and I followed those Nazis to their new headquarters. When we found them we drove around for a bit, then we lit their place on fire. We got out of there so fast so I'm sure we're safe for now," he tells her trying to be as calm and collected as possible.

Mikaila embraces Jax in a big hug and they hold each other for a minute.

"This is all a lot for me to take in but as long as the kids are alright and as long as they won't find us. Did anyone die? Or just get hurt? I hope they all rot," she responds trying to not get pissed off.

"Some were injured, hopefully some died. I just don't know yet. I'm hoping to hear something soon from Wayne. I promise after they are taken care of it will be over for good and I'll leave the Sons," he says with surety, not breaking eye contact.

"I know this is a weird time to say this, but I think I love you. I know I want to be with you long-term. No matter what happens. But Tara.." she stops short.

Jax puts his hand on her shoulder and kisses her forehead.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm falling for you too except it's too soon for me to say those words to you. And I'll always have a special place for her in my heart.. She's not you though and she's gone I'm learning to accept it, it just takes some time," he says passionately and honestly.

"I believe you. It was probably a mistake to rush into things with someone else. Us and Sarah I mean. I probably did what I did that night because of my high. I liked it but did you enjoy yourself? Do you have any uncertainties?" she asks while looking him in the eye.

"It's over now but it was fun and I saw you get pleasure from it. The whole experience was great. We never have to do that again. You getting off, well it was enough for me. I get it, your friend isn't into guys and you had more than I did. Don't worry about me," he says nonchalantly with a wink.

She slaps him playfully on the arm and kisses him on the cheek.

"It was a great experience. I only want you now though. Don't think that's changing anytime soon. I have a question though.. What's your biggest regret?"

"I cheated on my ex-wife, also Tara, some other girls. I was a stupid guy and I promise I've changed. I haven't cheated on you and I never will," he promises her.

"Fine. That's all I wanted to know. My biggest regret is walking alone that night. It's also not something I regret though because you found me. I guess I should tell you now though. I was adopted and had a bad childhood. It messed me up good. And so many ex's cheated on me and broke my heart," she says pouring her heart out to Jax.

Jax hugs her again and holds her hand, as he pulls her down to the bed with him to kiss her.

"I'll never do that. You have me, you have my sons, and my friends are your friends. Just promise you'll stay, even when things are tough," he pleads with her.

"I will. You can count on me. I'm tired of being lonely."

Cut to-Wayne Uncer's office.

A call has just come in from the fire department about burnings, some killings, and the badly injured Aryans. Wayne doesn't feel sorry for the Nazis at all even though he realizes that fighting fire with fire and bringing upon more vengeance isn't the answer. He doesn't know how he's going to handle this but he does suspect that the Sons had something to do with it.

Cut to-Nero and the Mayans.

"Today, the Sons disobeyed my orders. They attacked the Brotherhood again and they didn't have backup. They didn't include us in their revenge. So what should we do next?"

"Talking to them doesn't seem to be solving anything. We should go to them and demand they do what we propose," Marcus suggests.

"They need to bring us in on this. We have to enact our vengeance upon them too. This needs to be done. We deserve justice," Nero commands his gang.

They all take a vote and a majority rules. They are going down there to get the Brotherhood after they find Jax.

Back at the police station..

Uncer is about to call Jax and he is still thinking of what he will say to him.

"I know what happened. I'm on your side, I want to be. I can't always cover for you and the Sons though. What happened today was a hit on them because of what they did to the Mayans, correct?" Uncer asks.

"Yeah they deserved it. I know some of them are in prison and have restraining orders against them or hospitalized, but how long will that last? Tell me because I don't think it will last for long," Jax demands.

"Don't take the law into your own hands right now, we are dealing with this. I hate them as much as you do but they have charges pressed against them, court orders. You can't beat the system. Trust me on this."

Jax is getting tired of being bossed around and he won't stand for this any longer.

"Ok I'm doing my best from now on ok? I will spread the word. We are all safe and away from where they can find us right now."

They say their goodbyes and Jax already starts to plan his next move.


	20. Chapter 20

Today is the day that Jax and Mikaila are having Sarah over to give Mikaila a new tattoo because she's a newly licensed tattoo artist. She arrives at the cabin and Mikaila lets her in.

"So nice to see you again," she says as she comes inside with her tattoo gear.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Mikaila tells her with enthusiasm.

Sarah starts taking out all of the tools she will need to do the tattoos and she doesn't even know yet what Mikaila wants as a tattoo. Mikaila wants an older tattoo covered up. It's going to be a sign of renewal and rebirth, now that she actually feels whole with everything in her life at that moment.

"Okay so do you know what you want tattooed? What old tattoo you want to replace and what colors?" she asks as she continues to work on her tattoo setup.

"On my right shoulder I want the black heart gone completely. Now instead I want a tattoo of a Phoenix. Think you can handle it? In black?" She asks only half serious.

Sarah just smiles and nods. She takes so much pride in her work and having become a licensed artist at what she loves to do most. She starts to sterilize the needle and sterilize Mikaila's arm. The removal process takes about an hour. The new tattoo is ready to be placed but only after taking a break.

"So you want something to eat or drink? I could get you something," Mikaila asks Sarah.

"No thanks. So how are things with Jax? I see how good he is for you. I like seeing you two together and happy," she tells her sincerely.

"Yeah he's great. I can't wait to show him this tattoo. He's doing good and I missed seeing you. About that night though.." Mikaila trails off.

Mikaila awkwardly looks away as Sarah just smirks and nods her understanding.

"Its fine and I understand. I don't expect anything to come from it and you know I'm a lesbian. I see how you two are together and who could come in between that?"

"Good I'm glad you understand. It was sexy and exciting; it felt free but a one-time only experience. I still want to be friends."

They shake on it and make some small talk for a bit more until Mikaila is ready to get tattooed. Sarah starts the process of applying the ink after she draws the stencil for the Phoenix tattoo which Mikaila approves of very much. After the process is done, Mikaila looks at her shoulder up close in the mirror and tells Sarah how much she loves it.

Cut to-Jax going for a ride.

Jax is out to get more food supplies for him and his gang as well as family. He's on his way back from the store. He is thinking about how much he is out for blood to destroy this nazi pigs once and for all. It's starting to get dark out and he receives a call from an unknown and blocked number. He answers almost right away.

"Hello who's this?"

"One of your worst nightmares. After my gang takes out some of the niggers in the GBMC, we're coming after you and the rest of your guys. Be ready because it will happen when you least expect it."

"No that's where you're wrong because we're coming after all of you first."

"Watch your back."

The call is disconnected and Jax fumes as he throws his phone across the car. He is worried for his sons and his girlfriend, for everyone close to him. He wants to be strong and a fighter like his father was when he was alive. He hurries it up so he can make it back to the cabins as soon as possible.

Back at the cabins- Lyla and Mikaila are talking.

"Your tattoo looks amazing Jax will love it!" Lyla gushes.

"Yeah he will I can't wait to show him!" Mikaila says enthusiastically.

Her arm is still so sore and she has to resist the urge to scratch at her tattoo.

"I love being tattooed. Even the pain. It sounds ridiculous I know but I love the feeling it gives me."

"I don't think that's crazy. Whatever works for you."

"You're so encouraging. I think I need advice though."

Just then they are interrupted by a lock clicking in the door. It's Jax.

"We'll talk about this later. I'll go so you can show Jax."

Mikaila nods her understanding and Jax comes in with a dozen red roses. He's so surprised to see that Mikaila has a new tattoo. He rushes over to her and gives her the roses as well as a hug and a kiss.

"Your tattoo is beautiful, babe. I love it!"

"Thank you, baby. I wanted to get a Phoenix as a symbol of rebirth."

"It suits you and it's so much better than the black heart. I'm glad that one is gone now."

Mikaila takes the roses to be put into a vase and water. She has dinner prepared for them and Jax's sons Abel and Thomas as well as Lyla. Lyla brings the kids to the table and they eat and they eat well.  
After dinner Lyla and Mikaila are doing the dishes while Jax is on the phone with Nero.

"We're going down there soon Jax. A few days so we can plan our tactics for getting those Aryans."

"I'll be here you know where to find us now. Just make sure you aren't followed."

"I know the drill. But Gemma what happened to her?"

Jax is contemplating telling Nero the truth but knows if he does then he will probably regret it. He won't tell him the truth just yet.

"She left town. She found out that I knew and bolted. Couldn't stop her. Believe me I wanted to take her down. I love her because she's my mother even if she's crazy. I guess she doesn't want anyone to find her or track her down. It isn't safe," he says trying to keep calm and collected.

"Vengeance won't solve anything Jax. I have a hard time believe this but I still have a feeling she's out there. I hope I'm right," he tells him with hope and longing in his voice.

"You are right. I think our biggest concern now is the Brotherhood take down."

Nero agrees and they say their goodbyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Jax is hanging out with the guys while Lyla and Mikaila are watching the boys and doing some housecleaning. Once they put the kids down for a nap they continue their interrupted conversation from the night before.

"Yesterday what were you about to tell me before Jax showed up unexpectedly?"

"I wanted to tell you that I think I'm pregnant. I know you're thinking the first thing to do would be tell Jax but I think this is the last thing he needs right now because he's going through so much," Mikaila says with worry.

"Don't think that he needs to know. Trust me keeping secrets like this aren't a good idea. It's going to catch up to you. With Opie he wanted to have a baby with me and I told him I was on board with that plan. Then I got pregnant and had an abortion because I couldn't go through with it. The time wasn't right. Things ended ugly after he found out about it. He cheated on me with this pornstar whore Ima," Lyla tells her with grief in her voice and sorrow in her eyes.

Mikaila is taken aback and she is troubled even more now and she feels so much sympathy for her good friend, Lyla.

"I had no idea and I am so sorry you had to go through that. You must have had your reasons though. He had no right to cheat and there's no excuse for it. I just don't know. I want to have a baby but with this life and his lifestyle…" she trails off.

"Jax really cares about you. Having another kid while it sounds crazy could bring you both closer together. And you would have protection."

"I know I really do want a baby. Things are going a bit fast though.. but if I am pregnant I need to find out soon so I can figure out what to do."

Lyla embraces Mikaila with a hug and they smile at each other.

"I hope it's a girl. I've always wanted a girl. I would name her Hope."

"That's sweet, Mikaila. In the meantime you should order some home pregnancy tests. I could do it for you."

"Thank you that would mean so much to me, Lyla," Mikaila tells her with thankfulness.

A couple of hours later, Jax comes back to the cabin and finds Mikaila getting ready for their date. They are going to go to a fancy restaurant so that they can have a real date for once. Jax jumps in the shower and they both finish getting ready soon.

"Babe you look amazing! Let's go. We'll be back early Lyla!" Jax exclaims.

"I'm glad you approve. I did my makeup like this and wore this red dress just for you," Mikaila smirks at Jax.

They leave and listen to classic KISS on the way. The album is Destroyer and by the time "Do You Love Me?" starts playing they decide to call it their song. Soon they arrive at the Italian restaurant that's called Carrabbas. They have a private booth in the back and Jax orders some wine for himself. Jax orders the rigatoni and Mikaila orders the fettuccine.

"You look so beautiful tonight, babe. I think you are one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. I'm glad to be here with you," he tells her sincerely as he grabs her hands and holds them in his own.

"I want you and I want this every day for as long as possible. I want you in my life. You're the most amazing and handsome man I've ever met," she tells him not breaking eye contact.

"I want you too. I'm starting to fall for you. I know this chaos of my life is a wild ride but it's going to end soon. I want to go to England and you should come with me."

Mikaila looks shocked and she doesn't know what to say at first because she's utterly speechless. She wants to go with him though and she knows she loves him.

"I'll go. Anywhere, you name it. I want us to be together and I trust you completely."

"Good. I hope you don't change your mind. We can start over. Start fresh and have new identities."

"Great. That sounds like something I could really use a new start," she says hopefully.

The waitress comes with their food and they eat and quietly talk by candlelight. They don't have dessert. Jax isn't wasted but Mikaila is. They sit in the car for a bit so Jax can get some more of the alcohol out of his system before he drives back to the cabin.

"I think I've seen that guy before. That guy walking to his motorcycle. He was in the restaurant I think," Mikaila tells Jax with worry as she points to the guy a few cars over. She sees he has that tattoo, the same tattoo of the guy that tried to rape her. The guy that attacked her when Jax came to her rescue.

"How do you know? Do you see a tattoo or something you recognize he had a mask remember?" he asks her hesitantly.

"No, it's him. That tattoo of the nazi swastika on his right shoulder and those letters. I guess those are his initials. AHC? He told me he had raped other girls before. I hate him and I don't want him to live."

Jax starts the car and by now the guy on the bike is just leaving. They go after him and when they are on his trail and far enough away from other people on the deserted highway next to the woods, Jax decides to slam on the brakes after speeding up and he knocks into the nazi. The guy goes flying off of his bike and his bike crashes only seconds before he crash lands. He looks up all bloody and beaten and sees Jax coming towards him along with a girl he recognizes. He can't put his finger on how he knows her though. Jax starts throwing punches and brings a knife out. Before he can continue Mikaila interrupts and stops him.

"You beat and almost raped me. You don't deserve to live. This retribution has to be done so I don't live with any regrets. Any last words nazi scumbag?" she spits in his face with rage in her voice.

"Yeah I should have fucked you when I had the chance. You won't get away with this. My gang is already planning stuff for your gang."

Mikaila stabs him in the chest and stomach, the neck. Jax grabs the knife from her and finishes off the job. When they are done they bury him in the woods along with his bike.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day, Mikaila, Jax, and his sons, Abel and Thomas are at the park. They are trying to enjoy a moment of peace before Jax has to take down the SONS rival gang. He is cherishing all of the moments he has with his kids while he can. Unfortunately, there's a warrant out for his arrest because of the arson committed by him and Chibs against the Aryans.

"I have something to tell you Jax. I don't think that you're ready for it though."

"Tell me while you still can. I will try to be open-minded."

"I think I'm… pregnant. Are you mad?" she asks with slight hesitation.

He grabs her hand and kisses her palm. He touches her stomach and smiles.

"No, of course I'm not. I want you to keep the baby though. Please tell me you want to," he says with hope.

"Yes. Of course I do. I hope it's a girl. I still need to take a pregnancy test to be absolutely sure but I'm pretty positive I am pregnant."

"Good, me too. I hope the baby is healthy more than anything though. I can't believe I'm going to be a father again," he says with joy as he hugs her.

Closeby a police car pulls up and they casually get out of the car and walk up unarmed to Jax and Mikaila. They have handcuffs on them and they are prepared to use force by any means necessary if they have to. They have already arrested Chibs on the charges of arson. Both Agent Stevens and Agent Smith are ready for whatever may come. Jax notices the police coming his way and nudges Mikaila to look in their direction. She immediately goes over to the playground to grab the kids.

"Jackson Teller, I'm agent Stevens and you're under arrest for arson. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. Do you understand your rights?"

"Yes I do. Just please don't make a scene in front of my children. Can I please just say goodbye and then I will go with you and you can handcuff me," he pleads with the agents.

"Okay but make it quick. We don't have any time to waste," agent Smith tells him firmly.

Jax goes over to his kids and hugs and kisses them both. He then kisses Mikaila.

"Take care of my kids and bring them back to the cabin. I'll call you from jail. I'll be in touch soon hopefully," he tells her with determination as he walks back over to the agents and he's cuffed.

Later in jail.. Jax is in an interrogation room with agent Stevens and he's still handcuffed.

"Arson is a felony in the state of California, and this includes the city of Charming. You are aware that you were being videotaped when you decided to light a fire to personal private property. And I bet you are wondering what happened to certain members of the Aryan Brotherhood for setting a bomb off on the Mayans headquarters. They are also in custody and they are going to be put away for a long time. If and when we can determine you aren't a risk and can find some answers as to why you and Chibs did what you both did, only then we will post bail," agent Stevens says with authority.

"I understand. I know what I did wasn't right by law. I should have thought more before I acted. I know you probably won't believe me but my girlfriend was attacked a couple of months back and it's been my gang against theirs ever since. I'm not proud that things went down the way that they did. If I could be given the chance, I could prove that I am a changed man," he tells Stevens sounding apologetic.

"There's going to be a trial and that date will be decided upon shortly. Your gang goes a long ways back. With Otto. There's a lot of bad history between SAMCRO and the Aryans, as well as the Mayans, among others. You have children and you're the leader of a gang. Hmm tell me how that works out. If you will.."

"The gang was a part of me before I even decided to pursue it. It runs in the family. That's just how it is. I believe I'm entitled to a phone call though. Correct me if I'm wrong."

Agent Stevens hands Jax a cellphone and leaves the room. Jax calls Mikaila. She answers right away.

"They are going to decide on bail for me once they decide I'm not a risk. I have a secret stash of money in the dresser. There's thousands in there. Once I know what's going on further I'll make sure you know and I'll have you come bail me out. They arrested Chibs too for arson. Chibs and I set fire to the Brotherhood's new headquarters and now we are in deep for it."

"I'll do anything you need me to. I really can't do this without you. I hope you'll be out soon. I have some news though. I took the test and I did it three times. Every single time I took it, it came back positive."

"I'm so proud. I'll get out soon and I will be there for you. This news has made my day so much better. I have to go though. Bye," he says.

Meanwhile.. Chibs is being questioned by agent Smith.

"You set fire to personal property and you did this with your partner in crime, Jackson Teller, correct?"

"Yes I did it though because it was all my idea. I didn't want to act alone so I convinced him to help me. Don't blame him though it wasn't his call."

"Your bail will be set at ten grand but Jackson will be able to go," Smith tells Chibs firmly.

Chibs nods his head in agreement and accepts his fate.

Stevens comes back in and sits down across from Jax and takes the phone back.

"Chib's bail is set at ten grand. We talked to him just now. He's taking blame and tells us he convinced you to do it, that he concocted the plan. You however, are free to go. Unless there's something else you need to tell us.." Stevens inquires questioningly.

"No that's about it. I'll keep myself out of trouble. What about a trial?"

"We will set one up for a month from now. We will be in touch."

Jax gets up and he's un-cuffed. He is led towards freedom and finally able to leave jail.


	23. Chapter 23

Once Jax is on the outside again, he calls Tig to come pick him up.

"Hey Tiggy I'm out come pick me up."

"OK you got it Jax. Be there soon."

When Jax sees him he is prepared to tell him about the bail money even though he knows Chibs probably won't be getting out anytime soon.

"I need to get 10 grand in order to get Chibs out. I even have a court date set along with him in a month. What am I supposed to do and how do I get the money?" Jax asks Tig with curiosity.

"I think you should ask for help from the club. Even Nero could help. We'll get the money."

"Ok I have a few thousand to spare or so I thought. Mikaila is pregnant though," he says with frustration.

"That sucks man but it will work out I just know it. I have $2,000 I can part with."

They soon make their way to the cabin and Jax goes to find Mikaila. She's on the phone so he spends some time with his sons.

"I'm moving. I appreciate the offer of protection here in Charming but I want to travel, see other countries," Sarah tells Mikaila sounding determined.

"That's great. I'm pregnant. I am just so relieved that Jax is on board and that it will work out. He got out of jail today except his friend Chibs is still in jail," she tells Sarah with worry.

"I'm sorry. I'll keep in touch. I wish I there was something I could do to help you out."

"Its ok don't worry about it. We'll be fine and we'll find a way to make it work out somehow. Take care of yourself,"Mikaila tells her with certainty.

She's going to miss her friend except she's glad at least one of them is getting out of this toxic town.

"Look Mikaila, even if I was into guys, I never would've done anything with Jax. Your friendship means to much to me and it wouldn't ever feel right," she tells her with sincerity.

"I know. And thanks. Keep in touch. Bye."

Mikaila goes to greet Jax with a big hug and a kiss. He is super excited to see her.

"I hope Chibs will be out soon. We can get through this."

"We will I know. I have a few thousand extra and Tig will help and almost match that amount."

"Good. I am glad. You need him to put a stop to those Nazis once and for all," she tells Jax with determination.

Jax is still troubled. He has a few setbacks at the moment.

"I don't have my gun license right now. I had it revoked because of the arson. I have a trial in a month. I can't get caught again when it comes to taking down those scumbags. I don't think that I could do this without you," he says with some relief but also bitterness.

"I love you and it's going to work out. Everything will get better. Once things hit bottom you can only go up."

"I hope so. I really do. I need to get you and my sons out of here soon. A plan is being put into motion. We all need to get out. I'm not going to prison again," he tells her with confidence.

Meanwhile.. Tig is reading the newspaper. The top headline reads: "The Gbmc and Aryan brotherhood's recent encounter ended in injuries and deaths." The shooting between the Gbmc and Brotherhood led to a total of 3 members of the Gbmc being crucially wounded. 2 members of the Aryan Brotherhood died, among 4 other serious injuries. The shootout ended with casualties for both gangs. The members who survived the attacks and eyewitnesses are being questioned throughout the remainder of this week.

At the Charming county jail..

Chibs is in his jail cell along with a member of the Gbmc. They haven't said much to each other yet but Chibs decides to break the silence.

"My gang Samcro is on your side. We want the Aryans gone."

"We want the Nazis gone too. The attack yesterday on our gang brought me to this dump."

"Aye. That sucks. Maybe our gangs can join forces," Chibs inquires of his cellmate.

The Gbmc member goes to shake Chib's hand and to introduce himself.

"My name is Lander and the Grim Bastards will consider your offer."

"Aye. My name is Chibs."

Cut to.. Jax is cleaning up and notices a journal under the bed. It belongs to Mikaila. His curiosity gets the better of him and he decides to look at it really quick.

There is an entry which appears to be a song Mikaila wrote.

You probably thought I wouldn't get this far  
You thought I'd end up in the back of a car  
You probably thought that I'd never escape  
I'd be a rat in a cage, I'd be a slave to this place  
You don't know how hard I fought to survive  
Waking up alone when I was left to die  
You don't know about this life I've led  
All these roads I've walked  
All these tears I've bled

So how can this be?  
You're praying to me  
As I look in your eyes  
I know just what that means  
I can be, I can be your everything

I can be your whore  
I am the dirt you created  
I am your sinner  
And your whore  
But let me tell you something baby  
You love me for everything you hate me for

Mikaila walks in on Jax and sees him reading her journal. She is shocked except she's not mad about it. She decides to confront him.

"I wrote that entry your reading right now after really painful flashbacks. I have a dark past. I doubt you would want to be bothered by it. I understand why you would look at it," she says sounding defeated.

"No you don't understand. I just was curious. You write really deep stuff. It's dark except its good. If you ever want to talk about it I'm here for you. You can tell me anything. Always," he promises her.

"Good. I think I will tell you. If we can have dinner alone tonight I'll let you know more of my background and my story."

He hugs her and she looks him in the eyes holding back tears. She wants to make him understand but she doesn't want to bring him any pain. She knows she is lucky to have him and she doesn't want him to think she's damaged goods. He would soon know why she's so broken and why she's been feeling so hopeless. Jax also has some truths to share with Mikaila. Truths about his family's painful past history and truth about his past love.

Song credit to Whore by In This Moment/Maria Brink


	24. Chapter 24

The gang has almost come up with all of the money they need in order to release Chibs on bail. They are still just a few thousand dollars short. Nero shows up unexpectedly to see Jax.

"Hey Jax how are things going?"

"If you want to know the truth I'll tell you. I was arrested and my club is at stake here. Everything is going to be jeopardized and I'm on probation. To top all of it off Chibs is still in jail and needs 10 grand to get out on bail. My girlfriend is pregnant," he says letting things get off of his chest once and for all.

"That sucks but you'll get the money right? How bad is it? I could help if you need me to at least with some of the money. If kids are involved I want to help."

"You don't have to do anything and you don't owe us anything. If you want to help though I guess I'll let you help us."

Nero takes out his check book and writes a check for $2000 and hands it over to Jax after he signs it.

"Thanks this will really help. You didn't have to. So are you here about the Brotherhood?"

"Yeah I am here to throw some ideas at you, if you'll hear me out. We need to do this clean. The Mayans have new guns and ammo coming soon. They are weapons that can't be traced back to the original owner. We need disguises though to be sure we're anonymous. Then we attack when they least expect it and we'll put this shit behind us," Nero informs Jax.

"That all sounds good. But there's a catch right? There almost always is. Nothing ever works out like its supposed to. And Bobby won't be able to help us because he has stage three cancer."

Jax lights a cigarette and deeply exhales. He offers Nero one and he declines.

"No catch. They'll offer you full protection and immunity to your club. Your kids will be safe and your girlfriend protected. It's a win/win unless we get caught and that might not happen. Marcus wants to take down the leader of the gang though we have to promise him that. I'm sorry about Bobby."

"That's fine if that's the way it has to be. He can have him. I'm leaving after this to England. I'm going to start over. I need a new life and I'll find something else. I don't know what yet but I'm going to move on and do better for my family," he tells Nero with determination.

"Good and you should. I can't promise there won't be any casualties but we'll do our best. It's the only thing that we can do. I'll be in touch but for now I need to go," Nero says as he reaches out a hand for Jax to shake.

They exchange goodbyes and Jax goes back inside to take care of his sons. Mikaila and Lyla are watching the news.

The news broadcaster makes an announcement about Trump and the latest act that passed in the white house:

"It looks like gay marriage is no longer a right in the United States. This is not a drill. Only a marriage between a man and a woman will be recognized. Trump has passed this law and it will now take effect come end of this week and it will be the law of the land. In other news…"

Lyla angrily turns the television off and she fumes.

"I can't believe this is a reality. As if the gay community had many rights to begin with in the first place and now this. I can't believe they would do this."

"I know just because two people love each other it's completely crazy. I can't believe this is a reality in this world it's horrible," Mikaila exclaims with shock.

"It's fear. That's what it comes down to. This administration is ruining us all," Lyla seethes.

Jax overhears and comes in to comfort them.

"Its bullshit everything that they are doing. Normalizing racism, helping the rich, hating those who are different and don't ahere to stereotypical norms. I'm sick of them all."

"I would want my child to know they can believe in any religion that they want. That they can be whoever they want to be and love whoever they want," Mikaila proudly proclaims.

"I agree. My sons can be anyone and anything they choose no matter what and I will support them. We're going to fight this and we're going to get win," Jax tells them with certainty.

"We're all just people trying our best to just stay alive. We all deserve to love and be loved," Lyla tells them.

Mikaila hugs her and comforts her. She wants Lyla to know she totally understands where she is coming from and that she feels the same way as she does.

"I'm glad we had this talk it helps and I feel so much better now. You're really amazing Jax," Mikaila gushes.

"I know and you are too. We have a long way to go and a lot to learn about one another but we can get through anything together."

"Your love brings tears to my eyes. I really wish both of you the best. I'll watch the kids tonight while you both have some alone time," Lyla tells them as she leaves the room.

Jax and Mikaila are alone and decide to listen to some music while Mikaila cooks for them. She makes one of Jax's favorite meals. She cooks steak, potatoes, and cherry pie. They make small talk as she prepares the meal. Jax is so humbled to have a woman who doesn't cause him damage in his life or conflict. A woman who is real. Even though he misses his widow, Tara, he feels so safe and at home with Mikaila. Mikaila feels less broken with him. She knows his life is dangerous and crazy. She knows she can get through the tough times though with a man like Jax by her side.


	25. Chapter 25

Bobby and Jax are on the phone together. Jax has the money ready and he needs his faithful and loyal friend to get Chibs back home safe.

"I have the money for Chibs to get out. Come pick it up."

"Sure, Jax. I'm glad this is going to work out."

"I couldn't do this without you and your help, Bobby," Jax confides to his friend.

With the ten grand, Bobby is on his way to get Chibs out on bail. Chibs is relieved when he sees Bobby appear and glad that he's finally getting out. He's been waiting too long for his freedom. He wants to be able to help the SONS once again in any way possible.

"Bobby! It's good to see ya."

"You too, Chibs. Jax and Nero came up with the money."

"Good. I need to get out of this dump," Chibs says annoyed.

They catch up and go out to the bar for a few drinks.

Meanwhile..

Mikaila and Jax are sitting down to dinner. There are candles lit, enchiladas, and tacos. It's one of their favorite meals. They are enjoying each other's company and some alone time. The dinner passes with no interruptions and with little conversation, more eye contact. After they finish, Jax does the dishes. They sit down after to talk.

"I know it's not my business, except those journal entries. You can tell me what happened. I'm not judging you. I just would really like to know why you wrote them."

"Sure. It started with my real father. When I was little before I was adopted, he'd come into my room every night and he would touch himself. He'd touch me too. He'd also hit me, call me names. I never told anyone until now. I grew up bullied in school, called every name in the book," she says with dismay and yet with some relief.

She feels so much better getting that off of her chest. There's more to the story though.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. But you became stronger and persevered. You are a good person and even though you've been through hell, you've done great things, become a better you. If I ever had a minute alone with your father though I would make him pay for what he's done to you."

"That's not all. It got even worse. I suffered a miscarriage, I had an abortion. I was a call girl. I never contracted any STD's though so don't worry I didn't give you anything I've been tested. I was a call girl for mainly women. When I couldn't get a job, even with a degree, I had to resort to desperate and risky measures. The women weren't the problem, it was their husbands. One time one of the woman's husbands came home early and caught me and her together. He beat me. Another time, a woman's husband watched us and then decided to use us both as a punching bag."

"Jesus Christ, fuck those guys! They are a bunch of cowards. I would never hurt you or cheat on you or make you do anything you didn't want me to do ever. I know I've made mistakes but I would never support hurting women," he tells her with sincerity.

"What I've been through led me ultimately to write some dark things but I decided to take those names and degrading words and turn them into something strong. I've never told anyone else the full story before. I couldn't bring myself to do it and I never trusted anyone enough to do it. Now I'm pregnant again and I'm with someone I love. I feel that I can get through whatever else life throws at me now," she tells him with confidence.

Her past was killing her and she was letting it eat away at her. She has finally found something to live for.

"I need to tell you something. My widow, Tara faked a pregnancy and miscarriage, blamed my mother, and then she planned to get away and take my sons with her. I hated her so much for it. I cheated on her again to get back at her because I was so angry and I let it build up inside of me. Looking back on it I kind of see why she went there and felt trapped and did what she did. A part of me will always care for her but I want you."

"That's a lot to take in. I'm here for you and I'm staying. I won't leave you. This is all happening for a reason and I want to stay. Even though things can get complicated with this gang business and even with us, I already love this baby and I love you," she tells him with conviction.

"I can promise to try and I will be there for you. I'll provide you with everything you need. I'm so glad that you're in my life. I'm grateful for us meeting and becoming so involved with each other's lives. I'm far from a perfect person but I can promise to be there for our baby," he says with pride.

They spend some time watching a movie and holding each other, kissing. They have finally revealed some of their deepest secrets to each other. Both of them feel as if a weight has been lifted from their shoulders. Jax reads a story to his sons and they fall fast asleep. Mikaila is sitting there, watching him and feeling so in love.

Cut to-Tig at Saint Thomas hospital.

Tig is distressed and at wits end. His precious girlfriend, Venus has been brutally shot by two neo-nazis. She has been shot by mistake; they meant to take out Tig. She's in critical condition and badly hurt. The bullets unfortunately hit a major artery in her arm and neck. Tig calls Jax.

"Jax, I'm at the hospital. Venus is hurt. She's been shot. Will you come?" he asks distressed.

"Yes of course. God what happened?"

"I'll explain when you come down here. Some shit went down. The bullets were meant for me. She was shot instead."

"Ok I'm there."


	26. Chapter 26

Tig is waiting for Jax at the hospital and Venus is in critical condition. The doctors have told him that the damage is slightly severe except that she will recover in time. She is unable to talk at the moment but her wounds have been taken care of and she just needs time for the healing process. Jax shows up and rushes over to Tig in the waiting room.

"Is Venus ok what happened? Let's talk. I got here as fast as I possibly could," Jax says worried.

"She's being taken care of by some of the best doctors. I just can't believe it because it happened so fast. Those guys came out of nowhere and shot her. We were driving around and decided to stop at a bar. We left after a few drinks and in they showed up and shots were fired," Tig says still shaken up.

"She'll be alright though? I can't believe this. It could have been so much worse. I'm calling a meeting soon. All you need to know is we are going to attack sooner than I was expecting. We'll get our shit together and go after them soon. I hope you'll be a part of it."

"Of course I want retribution as much as you do. If they went after your girl you would do everything you could to get back at those who wronged you. Just because this happened it doesn't mean I'm going to chicken out."

Jax gives Tig a nod of acceptance and pats him on the back. Tig walks over to where Venus is in her hospital room.

"I'm sorry. I know what you mean. We need you, Tig. I hope she'll be alright."

"Please excuse me. I want some time alone with Venus," Tig tells Jax with grief.

Jax excuses himself and Tig walks over to Venus's bedside and sits down as he holds her hand in his. She isn't making any movement but she's breathing in steady rhythms.

"Please be ok. I can't lose you. Please pull through. You are the only person I have left and I won't let go. I'll keep fighting for you."

Meanwhile.. at the cabin. Jax finds Mikaila still awake. She's tired except too concerned about Tig and Jax's safety to fall asleep.

"What happened to Venus? Tig is ok? I've been so worried please tell me everything."

"It's going to work out. She's being treated and she's supposed to make it. Tig is a wreck though. I'm calling a meeting soon to discuss what we're going to do next."

"Please be careful all of this violence is just going to perpetuate and cause more. I know you want more for your sons and you need to realize that fighting back isn't always the answer. I hate those scumbags but we need to think about the bigger picture. I can't lose you," Mikaila says with disdain as she holds Jax's hand in hers.

Jax looks upset and dismayed. He doesn't want to disappoint her but he has to fight for what's right.

"I only attack those who deserve it and I don't ever hurt women. Whoever did this to Tig and Venus need to be taken care of and even Charming will benefit from putting these horrible guys in their places. I don't expect you to understand but I've been dealing with this kind of thing all of my life. Every time I try to break away or break free I get stuck and the vicious cycle starts all over again. After these guys I don't want to do this anymore. Because of my sons, because of you, for the greater good," Jax tells her as they embrace in a hug.

"You have to let me in and you have to tell me what's going on, how you feel. I've dealt with violence and destruction before in my life and it always ends up with more hurting and loss and sorrow. It's going to eat away at you until it takes over you more and more. You need to take the steps toward leaving instead of only saying you will," she says with conviction.

She gets up and goes to the door. Jax follows her while still giving her some space.

"I will be more open with you and I'll be honest. I'm not going back to prison and we will get out of her. I'm going to give you the best life ever and our baby too. We will get through this. I promise you I am trying my best. I never got out before with my boys and losing Tara was a wake-up call. I'll do better now," he tells her seriously.

"I just need some time alone ok? That's all. I need some space. I'll be sleeping on the couch."

Jax goes to check on his boys who are boy asleep and he sees Lyla passed out on the chair with a book in her lap. He kisses each of his sons on the forehead and goes back to his room. He sits down on the bed after taking out his pen and notebook. He prepares to write down all that he feels.

Life is crazy and wild and things we don't expect happen when we are least prepared for them to happen. We can't erase the past but we can change our futures. Even when life seems hopeless and we want to give up we have to keep pushing forward. We need to keep moving on and we need to do better for ourselves and for our loved ones. There are some things I wish I could do differently but I know I can only better my future now. There are a lot of things I've done that I regret but I don't regret having my sons. I would die for my sons just so they don't have to feel any ounce of pain or sadness. When I love, I love hard and I'll always protect them no matter what the cost. With another baby on the way, I want to move forward and do my best for him or her. I'm falling for this girl and she's really amazing. She accepts me as I am and she is there to pick me up when I fall. I don't want her to ever think that I don't care about her. She keeps me strong and gives me the strength to push on and persevere. I need that in my life and I need her. Everyone needs someone else to push them, challenge them, and make them whole. She does all of this for me and more. My sons like her, my friends like her. I deserve to be happy. My life would be different without her. No matter what happens I'm going to be there to protect her and I'll be loyal to her.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day Venus is conscious and awake in the hospital. Tig has fallen asleep by her side. She nudges him awake.

"Tig, what happened? I don't remember anything," she asks confusedly.

"Don't worry it's going to be alright. You got shot at but it's going to be ok. I'm so glad you're awake I knew you'd pull through. We're going to get the bastards who did this to you."

She grabs his hand and holds it tightly. She is so drained from the previous day's events except she is grateful she has her man by her side.

"I can't believe this happened but you're here with me despite it all. I'm glad you weren't injured."

"I'd take a bullet for you any day. You mean so much to me," he promises her.

Meanwhile at the cabin..

Jax and his sons are enjoying breakfast together. Mikaila joins them at the table with Lyla. The events of the night before has caused some distance between Mikaila and Jax.

"How's everyone enjoying the pancakes?" asks Lyla breaking the awkward silence.

"They're great. Thanks, Lyla," Mikaila answers.

"Good job, Lyla," Jax tells her.

Lyla smiles as she feeds Thomas and Jax is helping feed Abel. Soon after Lyla and the boys excuse themselves with only Mikaila and Jax left.

"I think we should talk. Last night well it was not what I expected. I wish things went down differently," Jax tells Mikaila with concern.

"I guess you're right I just pushed you away even further instead of hearing you out. I'm sorry," she says sounding apologetic.

"I've realized something. I've been happy for the first time in my life since the passing of my ex when I'm with you. I don't want to take that for granted. I don't want to give you up. The violence will end I promise you. I'm meeting with the club today and I'm telling them my plans of getting out of the Sons," he tells her being completely serious.

She kisses him on the lips and they hug each other. Mikaila knows Jax is good for her and she just wants things to work out. She loves her baby and she can't wait until they are born.

"I believe you. I need you here for my baby. Please don't leave me."

"Never I need you and want you in my life."

At the club meeting:

Bobby isn't doing too well with his sickness and Tig is still worried over Venus. Chibs can't stop thinking about his trial date and probable prison time. Jax is deciding how exactly to break it to his club that he can't do this anymore.

"I have some important news and I called this meeting to let all of you know first. After we take down the brotherhood I'm gone. I'm traveling to Europe and my sons and Mikaila are going with me. I need to get out. I couldn't keep this from you guys any longer," he tells them with conviction as he waits for someone else to say something.

"I know I figured it was coming and after this is all over I'm driving far away with Venus."

"Do what you need to do Jackie Boy I'll support you."

"I won't be around much longer but I wish you the best," says Bobby.

Jax is astounded by the overwhelming support and agreement from his fellow friends, his partners in crime.

"Thanks everyone. I don't know how things are going to go when we attack those pricks but I can't leave until I know they are gone. What they've done, what they've been doing, and what they'll continue to do makes me sick.

"Ay. I say we take them down once and for all," says Chibs.

"After what happened to Venus, I'm all in."

They all vow to be there for one another and to keep on trying, to not give up on each other. They know they need to do what's best for themselves, their families, and the community. And most importantly for the greater good of mankind.

"I'll get in contact with Nero soon. I know he wants to get these scumbags too and we have strength in numbers," Jax tells them.

"Tell me when you need me I'll be there," Bobby says.

Cut to- Jax and Mikaila are at the hospital because she's having an ultrasound. The nurse is reading the results of the ultrasound.

"Although it's too early to tell the gender of the baby, he or she is extremely healthy and doing well."

"I'm so glad to hear it. I can't wait until they are born," Mikaila gushes.

"I'm so glad that our baby is doing well," Jax says with happiness.

Jax is touching her belly and smiling. He knows that the baby is a girl. He has an intuition about most things and he's usually right about them.

"I'll give you both some alone time. Congrats on your child!"

"I want to tell you that I am glad I met you and I can't believe this is happening. It's one of the best things to ever happen to me," Jax says as he kisses her on the cheek.

"I hope it's a girl. I never thought I would be a mother. I didn't even want to be a mother. After meeting you and your sons I've changed my mind completely.

Mikaila and Jax hold each other and kiss again. They are overcome with happiness and joy. They know that this was meant to be and that they can hopefully make things work. They know that their lives are going to be even better with one another and that they will be alright as long as they have one another.

"I don't want any more secrets between us. I want you to be open and honest. Just tell me everything that's on your mind ok? I'll do the same for you," Mikaila tells Jax with hopefulness.

"You're going to be an amazing mother! I will be open and honest. You deserve to know the truth."

"I'm glad that we're on the same page. We are good for each other I think. My life is better because you're in it."

"I agree. I'm not giving you up without a fight."


	28. Chapter 28

Nero is watching the morning news and an announcement has come on that a group of women who were pornstars and working at Diosa were brutally shot down and the suspected murderers were the Aryan Brotherhood. Some of the women killed and gunned down who died instantly included Collette and Ima, among 4 others. Nero is stunned and he's very distraught over hearing about it. He calls Jax.

"There was a shooting at Diosa. Some of the girls were shot down and killed and the Aryans are suspected of doing it. Ima was one of the girls gunned down," Nero tells Jax with anger.

"That's rough, man. I know they had something to do with it. We need to find them. When we find them we are going to take them down."

"We need to find them already. We should've had them by now. They are going to go on killing until they are stopped," Nero tells him with frustration.

Jax is contemplating what to do. He knows they need to act fast and he is certain that the Brotherhood is going to retaliate against them again soon so they need to prepare and be ready as soon as possible.

"I'm going to put out an order for more guns and better protection. We can't just be sitting here practically defenseless. We need to get them and we will," he promises Nero.

"You do what you need to do and make it soon. Let me know when you have some news for me."

They end the call without so much as a goodbye. Jax is relieved somewhat that Ima is gone because of all the damage and wreckage she had been causing so many people, including him and his widow, Tara. He knows that he has to do something soon to protect his club, his girl, and his family. He takes out his father's journals once again and he starts reading one entry that has been one of his favorites for awhile now.

In the words of John Teller:

"We only get one chance sometimes, we only get one life to live. We should do what we think is best and what works the best for us even if other people don't understand. We need to be vigilant and persistent. When life gets tough we have to go on and do what needs to be done. I have lived with few regrets but I still have this anger building up inside of me. Sometimes I think I have become some sort of a monster. I look at my reflection in the mirror and I don't like who I see that's staring right back at me. I want to change and become something different, something more real. I keep telling myself that I will put it off until tomorrow, that the next day will be the day that I find the new me. Sometimes tomorrow never comes. We should live for today and the now and what we have in front of us. Life is complicated but we all deserve more than we think we deserve. We are our own worst critics. We can and will do anything we set our minds to."

Jax decides to write an entry in his own journal.

Pick me up. Been bleeding too long. Right here, right now. I'll stop it some how. I will make it go away. Can't be here no more. Seems this is the only way. I will soon be gone. These feelings will be gone. Now I see the times they change. Leaving doesn't seems so strange. I am hoping I can find. Where to leave my hurt behind. All this shit I seem to take. All alone I seem to break. I have lived the best I can. Does this make me not a man?

He closes his journal and goes to find Mikaila in the kitchen where he greets her with a deep and passionate kiss.

"I want you so much. I'm here for you, always," Jax tells her while looking her in the eyes.

"Good. I want you too. I want you to love me," she tells him with hope.

"I do love you. What do you want me to do?"

"Make love to me."

They are both smiling and he picks her up into his arms and brings her into their room and sets her down on the bed. He starts kissing her body. He starts with her legs, her thighs, her stomach, her chest, arms, neck, and face. They kiss each other with hunger and an intense passion. They are overcome with lust for each other. He removes his shirt with her help, and she removes his belt and his pants. He takes off his boxers as she rips off her shirt and he takes off her skirt. She has no bra on underneath or panties.

"I love you," she tells him sincerely.

"I love you too," he responds truthfully.

She is on her back and she spreads her legs open wide. He strokes his cock and she helps guide him inside of her. She pulls him into her as close as she possibly can. She runs her fingers up and down his back leaving light scratches. He moves in and out with a steady rhythm. They don't break eye contact with one another even once. Her body welcomes him and he fits so perfectly. Their bodies were made for each other and they know they are supposed to be as one at that moment, simultaneously. He starts to move faster as she gets wetter and she starts moaning. He blocks her moans with his mouth. She scratches his back even harder. Her screams start getting loud and even louder so he has to block her mouth with his fingers playfully. She knows this man is the one that was meant for her and that she has never had better sex ever in her life. Her bond and connection with Jax is the most important thing to her and she is grateful for having him in her life. Jax is happy with her and the broken man he thought he was is slowly but surely recovering.

Song credit/lyrics: Alone I Break by Jonathan Davis/Korn


	29. Chapter 29

The next day Jax wakes up in an empty bed. Mikaila hasn't gone far though. She's painting and listening to classical music softly in the background. She's painting a portrait of Jax and she is really talented. Jax sees this and he is astounded by how spectacular she is at painting and art and wondering why she never mentioned it to him ever before until he caught her in the act.

She notices he is hovering over her and even though she is immersed in her own work she smiles up at him. He is staring at the painting totally in awe and open-mouthed. She is so glad he is pleased by her work. She takes great pride in her work and it means a lot to her when someone else enjoys her work as well, especially if it's one of her loved one's.

"I love it you're so talented. Why didn't you ever tell me about your artistic abilities before?" he asks with curiosity as she continues to paint Jax.

"Wanted it to be a surprise for you and I also don't think I'm too great at it. I try my best and I'm passionate about it though and that's what I think really matters," she tells her confidently.

"You should've said something before. It's amazing and I think you should open your own art gallery. You could totally do it."

"Thank you. I'll certainly keep that in mind. Your support makes me want to pursue my dream and continue working on my art even more," Mikaila tells him with happiness.

She feels even more confident now and knowing that Jax likes her painting and work gives her even more pleasure. It heals her painful past and scars somewhat when she puts all of herself into painting and working on her art with all of her mind, body and soul. Her work is the only thing that even keeps her sane at times and keeps her from totally losing herself and losing control.

Jax's phone starts ringing so he excuses himself. When he leaves the room and finally he's alone he answers the call. It's a DA agent and she's calling him about the case they have against him and Chibs he assumes.

"Jackson Teller, good to hear your voice. I have a proposition for you and your club if you'll hear me out. I'm sure you will because I know for a fact that you won't want to be spending any time in jail. What with your kids and all and another child on the way," the DA agent says smugly.

"What is it? If I can avoid jail again then I'm all ears and I'll take you up on your offer if it's beneficial for my club and me."

"I want you and SAMCRO to be the ones to deliver the Brotherhood and their leader to us. They are wanted for many crimes right now as I'm sure you've heard all about so I won't go into any further detail. Set them up, trick them, do whatever you have to do. I just want them delivered to us in 3 days from now, 72 hours to be exact. What do you say?"

"What will happen to them if I am able to get them and bring them in to you? I'll be a rat but I'll need assurance that they will be put away for good," he says with concern.

"Yes that's true you probably want to know what kind of charges they will face. We are hoping to get the maximum penalties. Probably not the death penalty but we will push for decades behind bars, hopefully even more," she tells him with finality.

"Not good enough. I need to know that this deal is for real and that you are promising me something that's solid and concrete. Or else we don't have a deal."

"Understandable. I have forms that will waive you and your partner in crime's time, Fillip Telford and they will be personally signed by me if you can bring the Aryans to us. You'll mainly have to trust me on this that I will sign but I can scan and fax the forms over to you right now."

"Ok we will do it. I don't know how to find them but I'll pull every string I have and I'll have them to you somehow and some way if we can find them. We have a deal," he reassures her.

"Have a good day, Mr. Teller," she says as she hangs up.

Minutes later Jax gets a fax with the forms and the waiver of release that's just pending a DA signature. He is feeling somewhat lost and hopeless. He knows he should be brave and a fighting warrior. He's not sure if he can do this though mainly because he has no knowledge or clues as to where the brotherhood is located anymore. He has to fight though and die trying because he can't be away from his sons anymore. He needs to do this for the greater good, of everyone really. Giving up isn't an option for him no matter how much he fears failure and giving up.

Chibs and Jax meet up soon after outside the cabins for a smoke and a talking break. Chibs is feeling forlorn and discouraged as well. Part of him is hoping that those bastards will all get what they deserve soon, preferably be found dead. Another part of him is starting to accept that his fate could be him ending up in jail.

"The DA wants me to rat and find the Aryans bring them somehow to the police station and turn them in. How will I pull this off it's too much for me. Even if I found them how could we take them out..."

"You're right, Jackson. We need to do this though. How long do we have?"

"4 days only, 72 hours to be exact. Think we can do it? I don't know where to start. I feel obliged to do it though," he says with hope.

"Aye, not much time. Remember Jackie: it's the job that's never started that takes the longest to finish," he tells him with determination.

"You're right. We can get them. I'll think of something. Going back to Charming could be the best way to reel them in."

Chibs nods and pats Jax on the back. They share an unspoken agreement together. Jax knows that they will do what they can at all costs to bring these Nazis to justice. He won't give up hope.


	30. Chapter 30

Chibs, Bobby, Tig, and Jax have arrived back in Charming again and they are determined to find the Brotherhood and lure them into a trap. They don't have many leads to go by and they are taking a shot in the dark. They are armed and ready to do what they have to do to protect themselves. Jax is going to find them and do what he can to defeat them and he knows that failure is not an option. He will fight to the death if need be because he needs to protect his children, his future child, his friends and family, and his girl at all costs. They decide to stop at a bar to go over what they plan to do when they find them.

A waitress takes their drink orders. They all order beers and they are sitting in a booth near the back of the bar with few people around to hear them.

"If only there was a way to contact them and get this over with quickly, but there's not. I wish I had better news but as of right now all of you know that we are going to find them and bring them in and we are doing this so Chibs and I won't have to serve any prison time," Jax tells them sounding so sure of himself.

"We have little time to do this so we have to complete the mission in 60 hours from now. I know we all wanted to get them back, put them in pain. We need them alive though, got it?" Chibs adds.

"I have a question though.. What about backup and reinforcements? The Mayans, Nero?" Tig asks them.

"If it comes down to it then we will get them and they'll be notified. We don't even know where they are as of right now," Jax reassures Tig.

Their drinks come and they drink while trying to forget about their problems but at the same time they are concerned for the future of their club and what will happen next. After they drink their problems away, Jax calls Mikaila.

"Hey baby are you safe?" Mikaila asks Jax.

"I'm fine. Is everything good on your end? How are my boys?" He asks curiously.

"They are just great. We all miss you. Please come back soon."

"I will and I miss all of you too. Give them big hugs for me."

"I will. Love you," she tells him meaning it.

"Love you too," he replies with a caring tone.

After letting the alcohol wear off some, they decide to ride their bikes to the cemetery. Jax goes up to his father's grave while the rest of the gang spreads out and gives Jax some space. Jax is taking some time to think and contemplate. He speaks to his father John Teller's grave.

"I want you to be proud of me dad and if you were still around I bet you would be. I'm trying to do what's best for my family. I know that you would want me to fight before giving up. These guys I'm after are really bad people and they want to hurt my club and my family. If it was you in my position then I know you would fight for what is right. I'm going to do that and I won't be made a fool of. If you were here you would help us and know that we are fighting for what is right. You would love my girlfriend. She's good for me. You would see that if you were here. I'll always care about you and I'll miss you forever."

Jax and the guys meet up again and drive around for awhile on their bikes before they stop at the park. They have seen no sign so far of anyone in the brotherhood and no sign of where to find them. They feel defeated but are hoping for a change somehow. Chibs gets a call from an unknown blocked number just then. He answers it.

"We are watching you. We know where you are. Signal yes if you understand," a peculiar voice commands.

"Aye. I do. Yes."

"Good. Your club is treading on dangerous territory. We know what you did. We have a message for you to pass on to Jax Teller. We want him to know we know that he is guilty of murdering one of our members and burying his body," the gruff voice responds menacingly.

"Can we meet with you to clear things up? Just to talk?" Chibs asks curiously.

"Eventually. We will call again when the time has come. Be ready."

Chibs is baffled and he tells his club what is going on.

"They said they'd contact us when the time comes."

"What else? What's going on?" Jax demands.

"He said that he knows, they know you killed someone in his gang and buried the body," Chibs says worried.

"Yeah I did. Look it doesn't matter anymore it's done. We need to find them. Were you able to trace the call on your phone?"

"Nay. The call wasn't long enough. Sorry brother."

"Damnit. I can't believe this. I just can't. Fuck!" Jax tells him mad.

"Calm down, Jax. We'll get them."

Jax storms off, gets on his bike, and takes off. He refuses to put up with this any longer and he decides to get away from his club. He needs time to think and to be alone. He won't admit defeat but in the back of his mind he knows that their time is short and he might have to go to prison. He won't give up without a fight. He's fighting for his kids and he needs to make sure they will be okay if he has to go back behind bars. He knows that he doesn't want his kids to live the same life he did. He doesn't want them to make the same mistakes or to end up in the same position Jax is in now. He doesn't want to let his club down and ultimately he doesn't want to let himself down.


	31. Chapter 31

After Jax made it back to the cabins he goes straight to his room to write. The rest of the club still hasn't made it back yet and they are having absolutely no luck though at finding any of the Brotherhood or any clues as to their actual whereabouts or location at the moment. Jax needs some time alone. He is in pain and he's troubled. He's facing the fact that he may go back to prison and he never wants to put his sons through that again. He doesn't want to ruin their lives and he already regrets taking them out of school temporarily. If only he could become a full-time father, homeschool his boys, take family vacations, and have a strong and healthy family. He knows that life as an anarchist will not let that happen for him though.

Jax decides to put a pen to paper and make another entry. He writes the date and begins to really write down his thoughts.

My father always said that you have to be a strong and independent man who doesn't rely on anyone else to get things done. You do what you have to do, for you. I know that I can't erase the past, I can only learn from it and I can be in charge of my future and change it. My life has been a whirlwind the past couple of months. I didn't believe anything could possibly be worse after having my widow Tara die. I had already lost my best friend before then. I hated who I had become and I didn't like the person I was gradually turning into. I became different but not in a good way. I want to become indestructible and bring justice to my good family and friends. I can only do this if I can find and fight the club who is after this town, this society. Part of me wants to fight and another part of me wants to go away from all of this and abandon the plan. I know I can't do that though because that would make me weak and I would be letting evil win. I will persevere and keep on trying because I need to become the man I knew I was raised to be.

Mikaila is dyeing her hair red and Jax has fallen asleep in the other room. She doesn't even know he has come home. She finds him and she goes over to be by his side. She sits down next to him and he slowly stirs awake.

"Didn't mean to wake you. How is everything going? Are you ok?" she asks all concerned as she holds his hand in hers and looks into his eyes.

"I'm fine I guess. Bad news though we still can't find the Brotherhood. I may go back to prison."

"You won't. You can't. You can't leave me here alone."

"I'll try my best not to. It's just so complicated right now. I want to explain but I don't know how," he tells her with frustration.

He holds her in a close embrace and she leans her head on his shoulder. He runs his fingers through her hair.

"You dyed your hair red? I like it. You look as beautiful as ever," he tells her as he kisses her on the forehead.

"Thank you. I thought I needed a change of style. I like it more now I think."

"You and Lyla have been taking good care of my boys when I haven't been around. I know that if I have to go away for awhile both of you will do a great job in the future," he tells her as he hugs her to him tightly.

"I hope that doesn't have to happen. You mean a lot to me. I don't want to see you hurt. I believe in you," she tells him in a caring tone.

Jax's phone rings so he excuses himself to answer it in the other room. The caller is none other than Nero Padea.

"Jax, I know you had something to do with Gemma's disappearance. Please just admit it."

"Ok. You got me. I did do something. I had to. She killed my wife Tara. She had to pay."

"Really? All of this rage you have bottled up and that's where it lands? You really thought the answer was to cause even more violence? I shouldn't have told you about what she said. What did you do with the body?" he asks impatiently getting ticked off.

"I got rid of it and it's completely gone. No one else will find out. I don't mean to be cold but if someone killed your wife or your girlfriend, you would want to do them in yourself. Don't be a hypocrite, Nero," Jax tells him in a huff.

"You know what? You're on your own from now on. Does Mikaila know? If you don't tell her then I will. I mean it," he tells Jax in a raised and stern tone.

Jax slams the phone on the floor and the call is dropped.

Jax knows he will have to face the music this time. He knows that Nero truly means it. He can't deal with the guilt or the grief any longer from this. He can't keep it inside form her anymore. She deserves to know the truth. He doesn't know how he will break the news to her though. He doesn't want to lose her but he knows she deserves to know the full and complete truth about what happened, and more importantly, why it actually had to happen at the time.

He goes back into the other room with Mikaila after checking on his sons and seeing that they are being read to by Lyla. She sees him and looks up. They make eye contact but neither of them says a word to one another. He's not certain that she didn't hear him. He makes his way back to Mikaila.

"Is everything ok? Who was it?" Mikaila asks with a confused look in her eyes.

"No, everything isn't fine. That was Nero who called. We need to talk."


	32. Chapter 32

This next moment would either make or break Jax into a million little pieces. He wasn't sure just what to expect. He knew he couldn't put off telling Mikaila any longer what he did to Gemma.

"When I told you my mother ran away well that was a lie it's far from the truth. I found out my mother killed Tara so I killed her. I don't want to go into the details but when it was done I felt lighter but still had some regret. I wanted to protect you. I won't be surprised if you hate me," he tells her pouring out his heart and soul.

"I can't believe you Jax! You thought you were protecting me by lying to me? Why did you do it? You aren't over Tara. You still love her don't you?!" she gasps in tears as she starts sobbing.

"I think I always will. If I told you I was sure you'd run away and that something bad could happen to you with all the crap happening now with the brotherhood.. I couldn't take that chance. Your safety is important to me."

"I just don't know how to deal with this right now or cope. I need some time alone and I need to go. I'll go to Wendy's house. It just frustrates me you had to keep this from me. You had to kill your mother in retribution. It's always about retribution for you. When will it end? If ever.." she trails off as she goes to start packing.

She throws all of her clothes into a suitcase and her personal belongings. She's gathering all of her stuff in a huge hurry. She just can't take it anymore.

"Your breaking my heart. Please don't do this.. I need to protect you. Be mad at me all you want but please don't leave," he begs her with despair.

"I have to go. It's what best for me right now. You kind of scare me right now Jax. I need to be away from you and I'm not going to apologize for it. Please just let me go," she begs him.

"I can't force you to stay but I do care about you. You don't have to worry about me ever hurting you. I know you wouldn't betray me."

"I'm leaving. You should give me space for a few days. I'm sorry."

Before he can say anything else she's gone. Leaving him alone. To think about what he's done.

Jax goes to find Phil so he can send him after Mikaila to watch her and make sure she's safe.

"You need to follow Mikaila. She's pissed at me right now. Just make sure she's alright. Do this for me," he demands of him.

"Sure I am on it. She'll be alright, Jax."

Cut to- Mikaila is driving and on her way to the store. She is standing in the liquor aisle. She harbors a dark secret. She was once an alcoholic and now she's been recovering for several years. She hesitates before buying some whiskey. She arrives at Wendy's shortly after and Wendy lets her inside.

"Are you alright what's wrong? You don't look too good," Wendy tells her concerned.

"I'm miserable. Jax unloaded a terrible secret on me. He's been hiding for the past weeks, months, I don't know how long that he killed his mother. He killed her in retribution because he found out she killed Tara," she answers with sadness.

"I can't believe it. You don't know all of his reasons for it but you have to just have some time to yourself I guess. Don't give up on him."

"You actually think I should give him another chance? But why? Don't you think he's put me through enough?"

"You should give it some time and then decide. You can stay here as long as you like," she tells her reassuringly.

Phil is keeping close watch on Mikaila and he's parked nearby. Wendy notices this by looking out the window.

"Jax sent a spy. I guess he wants you to be better safe than sorry."

"Are you kidding me he doesn't trust me! This just further proves it," she huffs.

"You don't know that. With all this gang stuff it's probably just to protect you. You should unpack," she says as she gives Mikaila a helping hand with her bags.

Once Mikaila is settled and Wendy gives her some time alone, she lays on the bed and cracks open her bottle of whiskey. She takes a shot and downs it with much distaste. She finds it bringing her bad memories. She takes another and lays down thinking about how much she feels betrayed by Jax. She's disappointed she fell in love with a man who's killed so many people and to top it off he killed his own mother. She hated all of this violence and wanted it to come to an end once and for all. She had so much love for this man but she was torn and was at a crossroads. She didn't know what to do. To calm down her nerves, she starts playing her favorite band, Motionless In White on her phone. The song that comes on first is Sinematic.

The wall that I have built to keep you out is starting to rust  
Because everything around me just reminds me of us.  
I am an addict for dramatic, black hair and pale skin.  
Yet I'm still collecting bones, but that's why closets are for skeletons

(After the first verse she takes another shot and thinks about Jax and how much she misses him even though she knows she shouldn't).

Undress your body, hold it over my head  
Because you know that if you knock then  
I'll always let you in  
I've been numb for so long that I forgot how to feel  
So I don't care if it will break my heart,  
Just fuck me till we disappear

You said you'd never hurt me  
Now this is all that we have left  
You were supposed to save me  
From myself

(Now she's feeling numb and completely broken).

She cries herself to sleep and is later awakened by a crash. She's groggy and disoriented. Still feeling hungover, she stands up and goes out of her room with her phone in hand. Hoping it's nothing to worry about still, she goes towards where she heard the noise in Wendy's bedroom. The door is slightly ajar. Wendy is passed out cold on the floor. She rushes over to her side.

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33

Wendy is unconscious and she doesn't respond to Mikaila trying to nudge her awake. She doesn't have a pulse either and Mikaila is really starting to freak out. She hears footsteps and as soon as she turns she is knocked down and blindfolded, gagged, and bound. She blacks out unconscious and later wakes up with her feet and arms tied tightly to the chair she is sitting in. She is broken and bruised. She doesn't know where she is. A man is sitting in front of her. She has no idea who he is but she tries to cry out. She can't though because her mouth is still covered up tight. The man undoes her gag.

"Who the hell are you?" she protests and wriggles as he looks at her with an evil grin.

"I'm your father. I'm your real father. Our first time meeting properly has been long overdue. You're with Jackson Teller and he's a very valuable asset to me as of right now. I know this doesn't make much sense to you in hindsight but things will become much clearer soon from now. I'm sure you have some questions for me," he tells her sternly.

"I remember when I was younger. You would come into my room and touch yourself, touch me. You gave me away when I was young and I didn't know why. I can't believe you. You're a coward!" she protests.

He gags her again and makes the rope tying her arms even tighter.

"You should know that you being put up for adoption wasn't my fault. I served time in prison. I don't know love, I never did. I did those things because you're right, I'm simply not a good man. I'm the leader of the Aryan brotherhood and it's my mission to destroy Jax and all of Samcro. They killed Zobelle so I sought vengeance," he tells her getting worked up.

Another man walks in with water and he throws some in her face. She gets punched and goes black again. She wakes up later that night. She's disoriented and bleeding. She misses Jax. She knows she has to make it through this and see him again. Her baby is her most important priority.

Meanwhile..

Jax is calling Mikaila again to no avail. He calls Phil and Wendy and he gets no response from either. He decides to go over to Wendy's house. He gets on his biked and drives as fast as he can, bypassing the speed limit. When he arrives at Wendy's he sees that Phil is nowhere to be found and Wendy is passed out cold and unconscious. He thinks that whoever did this to her wanted to kill her. Since there's no vital signs he calls the hospital. They come and take Wendy away. He can't believe Mikaila is nowhere to be found and even worse Wendy is injured and can't answer any of his questions for him. He calls Chibs.

"Aye you find her?"

"No I don't know what to do. I'm going to track her phone," Jax responds with worry.

"Ok good. Let me know when you need my help," he tells Jax with sincerity.

Jax tracks the phone and he writes down the address. He calls his club to tell them whets going on and he gives them the address to meet him.

Cut to..

Mikaila is feeling defeated and she's in extreme pain. She just wants this nightmare to end once and for all.

"You don't need to worry. I'm not going to kill you. I know your pregnant though and I don't want you to have a child with that race traitor!" he tells her loudly.

"He's my boyfriend and I want this baby. I'm having it. You can't stop us. I love him," she tells him weakly.

He starts punching her in the stomach and he throws her down the stairs into the basement.

"You're just a whore like your goddamn mother!" he says as he slams the door and locks it.

Little does he know Jax is nearby and on his way. He calls the DEA agency to talk about Mikaila's whereabouts.

"I found the Brotherhood they have my girlfriend too. I tracked her phone."

"Alright just stay where you are and wait for us. Whets the address?" the woman demands.

"Its 44 baker street. They are keeping her in some sort of factory. I'll see you when you get here. I have to go," he tells them with determination.

"No don't hang up yet and do not go in without us you need backup."

Jax hangs up. He's soon greeted by his club. Bobby, Tig, Chibs are all there for him to fight and get justice.

"I don't know how many of them there is but we need to get them before the opportunity passes us by. We have tasers, guns, and ammo but we need to be smart about this. We need to scare them, not kill them. If we don't then we get prison time," Jax orders them.

"Got it. We will get them," Chibs says.

"We'll get them Jax," Tig says.

"Go get your girl," Bobby tells Jax.

Jax breaks down the door. He has his gun ready and loaded. He wants to kill them but he know he won't if he can help it. His hatred burns for them even greater by the minute. It's dark inside and a man who is guarding the place starts to fight him. Jax pistol whips the guy. Tig takes down two more men in their way with a taser. Bobby and Chibs are attacking other guys and putting them in chokeholds and tasing them. More guys come after them and get knocked down quickly. Jax starts breaking down doors followed by his faithful friends and they tase and fight every man that comes in their way. He still doesn't see Mikaila. He knows she has to be here. And even though he knows she will be mad about him tracking her phone, he knows he did the right thing for her safety because it was absolutely necessary. He comes across Phil's dead body and pukes. Next thing he knows he's face to face with the leader of the Brotherhood.


	34. Chapter 34

"Well we meet again Jax. Your girlfriend isn't here."

"Yes she is. Where is she?! I'll put a bullet in you if you don't answer me!" Jax warns him.

"Find her. I was hoping we would meet again. So that whore is pregnant with your baby?" he asks mischieviously.

"Don't ever call her that you piece of shit!" Jax yells at him.

"She doesn't have much time left if she doesn't get to a hospital soon."

The next thing Jax does is point his gun at the Nazis chest and fires. The shot knocks him down but he's still alive unfortunately. He fires the gun again and the bullets are gone and the gun is empty. To Jax's horror he is stabbed with a knife in the side.

"What did you do to her?" Jax demands.

"Only god can judge me for my sins."

"Like hell."

He takes his gun and puts it to his mouth and he pulls the trigger. He drops dead instantly. The leader of the brotherhood is now dead. Jax is losing blood but only a little. He moves forward with his arms pulling him along. Chibs enters the room and rushes over to Jax's side. Bobby follows and soon Tig is there too.

"What happened where is she?" Tig asks.

"I don't know," Jax responds gulping for air.

"We'll help you man," Bobby promises him.

"We're here, Jax," Chibs tells him sincerely.

The police and a bunch of SWAT show up just then at the house and storm the doors and knock them down from the front and back of the warehouse. They move in quickly and with much haste as they see that a lot of Nazis are passed out cold on the floor in various rooms of the warehouse. They go upstairs with guns drawn to find Jax bloody on the floor and with other members of SAMCRO by his side trying to stop the bleeding.

"What happened? Tell us everything. We're here to help you," a D.A. agent tells them.

"He stabbed me, shot himself," Jax groggily responds.

"He said his girlfriend is here somewhere but he doesn't know where," Tig tells them.

"We'll get you to the hospital alright and we'll find your girlfriend don't worry," another agent reassures them.

They storm the rest of the house and arrest the remaining nazis. They soon find their way to the basement and see a bloody, beaten, and bruised Mikaila passed out cold on the floor. They rush to her side and strap her on a gurney. The EMT ambulance arrives soon and both Jax and Mikaila are transported to the St. Thomas hospital.

Jax awakes with an IV by his side. He gets up and tries to remove the IV but he's stopped by Chibs.

"Just rest, Jax. Mikaila is in the next room. She's going to be fine," Chibs assures him.

"How is the baby?" Jax demands.

"She's gone. I'm so sorry," he tells his best friend with dismay.

Jax starts to sob.

Cut to Mikaila in the adjoining hospital room. She's breathing through a tube and she is passed out. She doesn't even know what has happened yet. She won't be happy with the outcome though. The nurse by her side smiles down on here and tells her she's going to be fine, that she needs to rest. Mikaila struggles to open her eyes and to fight back sleep but she can't. She passes out again and awakes only hours later. Jax is by her side now feeling much better.

"What happened? Why am I here?" she asks confused.

"I was stabbed. You were kidnapped and beaten by your father. They're all gone now don't worry," he tells her reassuringly.

"What about the baby?" she asks confused.

"Gone. I'm so sorry," he tells her sincerely.

She starts crying and throws the vase and flowers by her side on the ground. Jax gets up to stop her and he holds her down as she hits him. He controls her quickly but not without a fight.

"I hate you! It's your fault! You let me leave and they got me!" she yells at him.

"I know it is my fault I should have never let you out of my sight. You have every right to hate me," he tells her firmly.

"Go! Just leave!" she orders him.

A nurse rushes in and escorts Jax out of the room and back into his. He's angry and he can't believe what is happening. He doesn't want to leave Mikaila's side ever again.

"I'm sorry that it has to be this way. I know you are probably wondering about Wendy though. She's in a coma," the nurse tells Jax.

"That's horrible. I hope she pulls through. What about my girlfriend?" he asks with concern.

"She's going to pull through. She needs some time. You can go home when you want though. You're wound has been bandaged and it's healing," the nurse assures him.

"I'm not leaving. Thanks for the help though," he tells her.

She smiles at him with pity and leaves him to be alone. Jax checks on Wendy and sees she's out cold. He can't believe this is happening. He feels bad for what happened to Wendy. He's distraught.

"I'm sorry this has happened. I regret what's happened to you. I still care about you. Please pull through," he tells Wendy.

A D.A. agent is outside waiting for Jax. When he leaves he faces her.

"Your club member, Phil, we need to make arrangements for his body and disposal. I bet you're wondering what's going to happen next. We have come to the conclusion that you acted in self-defense. No one was seriously damaged or hurt. The use of tasers though could've ended things lethally. You won't have charges pressed, only electronic monitoring for 2 months. The self defense was what you did to Steven, the Aryan leader. He stabbed you so you shot him in the chest, then he shot himself in the head," the D.A. tells him hoping she has brought him some relief.

"Thank you. That's more than fair. We didn't want to kill anybody. We just wanted to send a message. My girlfriend was kidnapped. I had to do something. What's going to happen to the rest of the gang? They're going to prison, right?" Jax asks hopefully.

"Yes they are. Years, hopefully more though and it looks like that after the trial they will have more time than that. They won't bother you again," she tells Jax.

"I'm relieved. Thanks. This has helped."

She smiles and goes on her way. Jax stays at the hospital and spends the night. The next day Mikaila is stable and ready to talk. She tells the nurse to get Jax so she can see him.

"I miss you. Please give me another chance," Jax begs her.

"I need some time. I just lost my baby," she tells him holding back tears.

"I know. I'm here for you no matter what. If you want me to back off I will," he promises her.

"No I don't want that. Just time alone. Sorry," she tells him coldly.

He nods his head and kisses her forehead.

"I didn't want for any of this to happen," he proclaims to her.

"I know. I don't blame you anymore," she says.

She grabs his hand and holds it.

"I don't know what else to say just that I'm here if you need to talk and I'll let you have some time to heal," he says with frustration.

"I'll call you. Promise," she tells him.

They hug and he leaves without looking back..

To be continued.


	35. Chapter 35

Three months later Jax, Chibs, Tig, and Bobby are done with their house arrest. During this time Jax and Mikaila didn't talk much besides the cursory hello and other basic pleasantries. They had only talked by phone because she was in rehabilitation and Jax was at his cabin under monitoring. Wendy is still in the hospital and she's in a coma still. He decides to call a meeting with his club for the final time because he is leaving them to pursue other things in life, especially taking care of his children.

"It's important to have this meeting to turn over the torch for the next leader of SAMCRO. As you all know I am leaving and I'm going to be moving to Canada with my boys. I want the next leader of SAMCRO to be Chibs Telford," he announces proudly.

"Thanks brother. We're going to miss you. You've been like a brother to me and my best friend," Chibs tells him with a smile.

"I don't want to see you go Jax. You've done so much for this club," Tig says with dismay.

"I'm going to miss all of you. I don't have much time left with this cancer," Bobby says sadly.

They all exchange somber looks and Jax embraces Bobby with a hug.

"I'll miss you all and I'm sorry Bobby," Jax tells Bobby with a tear in his eye.

"I'll be alright. I've accepted death. Just need to say goodbye to everyone before it's too late," he tells them all with hope.

Chibs hugs Jax and so does Tig. They talk and enjoy each other's company for the rest of the day. Mikaila calls Jax that night and leaves a voicemail. He gets it soon after and he's relieved that she wants to see him again. He goes to the rehabilitation center the next day. Mikaila is awake and getting ready to check herself out of rehab when Jax enters her room. She rushes over to him and they give each other the biggest hug. He sits down next to her on her bed.

"Life wasn't the same without you when I was here locked up. Not seeing you hurt a lot. I missed you. I need you. My days were long and uneventful. I wanted you here and I wanted to tell you something for awhile now. I drank once when I was pregnant. When I went to Wendy's and right before I was kidnapped," she says pouring her heart out.

"That's not why you had a miscarriage it was because of those assholes. I am thankful you told me though. I needed you too. I needed time alone with my sons and time to be alone with myself. I thought about you every day and when I wasn't talking to you too," he tells her with sincerity.

She kisses him on the lips and he kisses her forehead.

"You've been on my mind every single day since I first met you. You make me want to be a better person," she says proudly.

"I want to get to know you again. I want to fall in love you like before. We can do this if you'll give me another chance. You can take your time," he says laying it all out there.

"Yes I want that. I want to be with you and your sons, I want to share your life," she gushes.

"Good. I want you to move to Canada with me. I want to start my own auto repair shop, have a fresh new start. Have my boys go to a school without the presence of gangs lingering and a lot of crime like here in Charming," he says hopefully.

"I was thinking about teaching some art classes and I would love a fresh new start. I need to get away and I want to do it with you. I know it's inevitable that we may run into problems again together in the future. I want to experience everything with you though and I am willing to face whatever comes our way," she says determinedly.

He smiles at her and kisses her on the forehead again. She smiles back at him.

"Me too. I want all of that and see where things go with our relationship," he tells her happily.

"Good. I can't believe everything we've been through. I feel more empowered and that we are stronger together now. I hope you feel the same. We need more time together and to get away from this mess," she tells him somberly.

"Definitely. I can't wait to find out what the future has in hold for us. I want to share it with you," he promises her.

They kiss again and hug. Mikaila packs her things and they leave the rehab center soon after. They visit Wendy in the hospital. Although still unconscious, the outlook doesn't look so bleak anymore according to the nurses and doctor at St. Thomas.

Later that week Jax and Mikaila get to know each other again as they prepare to make the move to Canada soon. She tells him about her last ex girlfriend and how she beat her and how she had another ex that was with her when Mikaila came out to her parents as bisexual. Her adoptive parents didn't take it too well at first but eventually they came around and especially her adoptive mom. Jax also told her about his family, more about his father especially. They went more places in the coming weeks with Thomas and Abel. They went on picnics, paintballing, the beach, restaurants, shopping, and road trips.

A month later they were going to move to Canada and the day had come. Jax had to finally say goodbye to his club. He was going to miss them all and keep in touch, hopefully even see them again in the future. He had thought about ending it all only a month ago and taking his life after being under house arrest and from the aftermath of what had happened. He was especially distraught from being away from the love of his life. Now though, he was going to better himself and he wanted to live more than anything. Everything was packed and the moving truck was on its way to Alberta, Canada. His car was packed and filled with a full tank of gas. His kids were all ready to go in their car seats.

"I'm going to see all of you soon I hope. I will always appreciate each and every single one of you. And most importantly, thank you for all that you've all done for me," Jax tells his club with sincerity.

"We know buddy. I'll see you soon. We'll visit," Chibs promises Jax.

"Bye man. I'll miss you," Tig says as he pats Jax on the back.

Bobby hugs Jax and tells him goodbye.

Jax and Mikaila take off and make their way to their new life. They have so much to do, so much to see, and so much of the world to experience together. They don't know what's going to happen next but they can't wait to face whatever may come their way.

Prologue to come soon..


	36. Chapter 36

A year later Chibs has seen his daughter again and ex-wife and he has even gone to vacation in Ireland. Bobby has passed away, three months after Jax and Mikaila moved to Canada. Bobby's funeral was small and only friends and family attended; he was cremated. Tig and his girlfriend Venus have become more serious and moved in together. Wendy has awoken from her coma and she moved away out of Charming to Oregon. Nero still refuses to talk to Jax except he never told anyone about Gemma and no one has found out about Gemma's death besides Mikaila, Wendy, and SAMCRO.

Jax and Mikaila have settled down in Canada. Jax has been able to help run an auto repair shop in Alberta. Mikaila ended up as an art teacher and even adopted a four year old girl named Matilda from an adoption agency. Tonight is the night Jax has planned to propose to Mikaila. They are out at a restaurant and their kids are at home being babysat.

After the dessert comes, their cheesecake, Mikaila takes a bite only to find something inside of her dessert. She moves her cheesecake apart with her fork and finds a ring. Jax gets down on one knee. The ring is white gold with crystals in it.

"You make me happier than anyone has in a long time. I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me? Please?" Jax asks her with passion.

"Yes I will. I love you," she gushes proudly.

"I love you too," he tells her meaning it more than anything he's ever said before.

They kiss and everyone around them claps and cheers with applause.

Cut to five months later- the wedding:

Jax is dressed and ready to marry his bride with his suit and tie on. He doesn't know what dress Mikaila has picked out but he knows she will look beautiful. Mikaila is getting ready and she has a white satin wedding gown with white tights and white high heels. She's wearing red lipstick with brown and gold eye shadow. Jax has a big surprise for Mikaila because he has gotten her favorite band in the world Motionless In White's Ricky Horror and Chris Motionless to do an acoustic version of Mikaila's favorite song Eternally Yours.

In attendance at the wedding is Matilda, Thomas, Abel Teller, Chibs and his ex wife and daughter, Tig, his daughter, a few other SAMCRO club members, some new friends they have made in Canada at their jobs, and Mikaila's friend from college, Sarah.

The wedding starts, Mikaila walks down the aisle with Chibs by her side, Matilda is the flower girl. She finally makes her way to Jax and they stand facing each other looking at each other longingly with love in their eyes. They know that they don't know what the future holds but they know that they will face it together and try their best.

Jax and Mikaila mouth "I love you's" to one another.

The wedding initiator: Dear friends and family, with great affection for Jackson Teller and Mikaila _**we**_ have _**gathered**_ together to witness and bless their union in _**marriage. Jax will go first with his vows.**_

 _" **I have waited a long time to fill a hollow space in my heart and I want to spend my life with Mikaila and make her Mikaila Jackson, the happiest woman on earth. I know I'm not always the best guy and I know I haven't always make the best decisions in the past, but I know that she makes me a better person. I want her in my life and I need her because I will always love her. I hope I am what makes her happy because she deserves the best," he delivers passionately.**_

 _ **The initiator: Thank you, Jackson. Mikaila please state your vows.**_

 _" **I am here today to marry my best friend and the love of my life, Jackson Teller. We have known each other for over two years so far and every day is better than the last. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me and the only constant in my life. He is the best thing in my life and I love him. I hope I can make him happy every day for the rest of my days," she delivers with passion and poise.**_

 _ **Initiator: Repeat after me Jackson:**_ "I, Jackson Teller, take you, Mikaila, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

Jax repeats the speech and then Mikaila delivers the same.

Initiator: with the power invested in me, by the province of Alberta, Canada, I now pronounce you both man and wife.

Everyone claps as Jax and Mikaila kiss each other.

Jax goes up on the stage with flowers and a microphone to deliver the news of the band playing to the audience after everyone has had food and some wedding cake.

"Everyone, may I have your attention. In attendance at the wedding today is my wife Mikaila's favorite band Motionless In White. The two members Ricky and Chris are here to perform an acoustic version of their song Eternally Yours. Please give them your applause. And Mikaila, please come up here to join me in a dance," he bellows proudly to the crowd.

Mikaila rushes up on stage as she tries to tone down her excitement. She can't hold it in though. She's beyond happy and she's so amazed this is actually happening. It's her first time meeting and seeing her favorite band live. It feels sort of like a dream to her. Ricky and Chris come up on stage with acoustic guitars.

"I would like to say thank you for having this and sharing this day with us. I want to congratulate Jax and Mikaila on their marriage. I would also like to dedicate Eternally Yours to them both. And I would also like to invite both of them to any concert of ours in the future that they want as guests for any show along with side stage access and VIP with the band," Chris tells everyone proudly.

"How did you book Motionless In White for our wedding?" Mikaila whispers to Jax.

"Don't worry about it baby," Jax responds mischievously.

Everyone claps and they start the song. Mikaila and Jax dance to the song never missing eye contact.

Eternally Yours lyrics:

Blow the bridge to the past  
Wipe the fingerprints  
Melt your heart encased in wax  
Steal it with a kiss

Our fate engraved  
Scar enslaved  
As we mutually destruct  
Repose, my love; I've sinned enough for the both of us

I'm ready to bury all of my bones  
I'm ready to lie but say I won't  
So tell me your secrets  
And join me in pieces  
To rot in this garden made of stones  
Eternally yours

I feed like you taught me and selflessly swallow  
We coalesce in darkness, so selfishly hollow  
Examine the wreckage  
Writhing in tempo  
Invisible anguish casting a shadow

I'm ready to bury all of my bones  
I'm ready to lie but say I won't  
So tell me your secrets  
And join me in pieces  
To rot in this garden made of stones  
Eternally yours

As we rest in pieces, though I know not your name  
I would suffer forever to absolve all your pain

And in the name of love

I'm ready to bury all of my bones  
I'm ready to lie but say I won't  
So tell me your secrets  
And join me in pieces  
To rot in this garden made of stones

I'm ready to bleed to make amends  
And sleep in this dirt we call our bed  
So tell me your secrets  
And join me in pieces  
To fall and rewrite the bitter end  
Eternally yours

I'm more than willing to rot in hell with you

I'm ready to bury all of my bones  
I'm ready to lie but say I won't  
So tell me your secrets  
And join me in pieces  
To rot in this garden made of stones

I'm ready to bleed to make amends  
And sleep in this dirt we call our bed  
So tell me your secrets  
And join me in pieces  
To fall and rewrite the bitter end

Eternally Yours

Everyone claps and cheers. Mikaila hugs Chris and Ricky both. Jax shakes both of their hands. The wedding is a success and everyone walks away fulfilled. Jax and Mikaila are going to have their honeymoon now in Hawaii. The kids are going to be watched by Sarah.

Months after the honeymoon, Mikaila's art student, Amanda has developed a special bond with her and later on with Jax. They have all decided to be together. Mikaila and Jax's love for one another has not changed. They have love for each other and they both have chosen to have a relationship with Amanda. All of them are happy together.

The future looks bright for both Mikaila, Jax, and their children. Jax even keeps in contact still with Chibs and Tig still and they are all on good terms. Everything has fallen into place and even though Jax has left SAMCRO, he is finally fulfilled in life. He has made the best life possible for his sons. He has found a woman to heal his heartbreak even though he will always love Tara. He will never fully get over the death of Tara Knowles Teller. He knows now he will always have his distant memories with her. _**Things happen in life**_ that you can't stop but it's not a reason to shut out the world. So because of this realization, Jax knows that he will move on and keep the past memories with him and be the best man he can be for his new wife and kids. Life is good at the moment for them all with only little bumps on the way but that's life. Jax's kids are growing up in a caring family instead of a broken home like life back in Charming was. Moving to Canada was one of the best choices Jax has made. They are only looking to move forward and be better people, more every day. Things won't ever be perfect, but at least they will be real.

My thoughts: I know some of you reading this were probably wondering about an alternate ending after reading the ending I chose for the characters. I know that most of the Sons Of Anarchy fans were expecting a depressing ending just like the way the show ended. Nothing against the creators especially Kurt Sutter except I had a different vision of how things would end for Jax. I wanted Jax to decide to live in the end. I didn't want a depressing ending for the show. I know I'm not the best writer and I'm not the best at re-imaginings especially of epic shows I could never come close to matching. I just wanted to see Jax in another light and show that to other hardcore fans. I also wanted Jax to end up happy because he deserved to and even though Tara died I didn't agree with it. But that's what happened so I invented a new character for Jax's love interest. If you haven't heard Eternally Yours by MIW then you should. There's also an acoustic version by Ricky Horror, the lead guitarist and former bassist of the band on youtube.

If you were looking for an alternate ending then this would be it: Jax and Mikaila stay together after being married until Mikaila dies in a massive car crash 7 years later and Jax decides to be alone and not seek out any future relationships. He eventually meets Mr. mayhem through cancer in his older retirement days.

And if anyone was wondering about future fanfics: I will be writing a post season 5 fanfic with all of the original characters of SOA with a twist including Tara coming soon.


End file.
